


A Personal Analysis of Escape the Night

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Analysis, Ancient China, Bad Ideas, Based on a Tumblr Post, Binge Drinking, Canonical Character Death, Character Analysis, Character Death, Chinese Food, Chinese Language, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Cinnamon Roll Meme, Conspiracy Theories, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Culture, Death, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Drinking Games, Escape the Night Spoilers, Escape the Night Theories, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Excessive Drinking, Fatal Flaws, Foreshadowing, Forgive Me, Gen, Heavy Drinking, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Escape the Night, Japanese, Japanese Culture, Lists, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death, Personification, Please Don't Hate Me, Randomness, Temporary Character Death, What Have I Done, partially, theme songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: What it says - analysis. But besides this, I will also be stating my opinions, theories (conspiracy or not), headcanons, possible AUs and prompts, as well as lists.ft. Fatal flaws, Drinking Game (TV Tropes), Challenge Ideas/Suggestions, Genderbent!Names, Cinnamon Roll Meme Categorization, Accuracy of Leah's Survival Probability Sims, Kill count, EtN new season hints and slip-ups, fan community nicknames, types of challenges, death method count, Season 4 theorizing, Theme Songs, list of things ruined for us by EtN, SAE theories, theme colours, Season 2 AU idea,Fandom Anthropomorphic Personification Profile, even more conspiracy theories, linguistic notes,  WHAT YOUR (LEAST) FAVE X SAYS ABOUT YOU.UPDATE: CHAPTER 10 CONTAINS A POLL, AND CHAPTERS 14, 15 AND 23 ARE INTERACTIVE!! PLEASE HELP US OUT!UPDATE #2: ALL CHAPTERS ARE UPDATED TO THE LATEST SEASON!!!!





	1. Fatal Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note that most if these chapters are subject to change in the future so as to include elements of eventual seasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fatal Flaws of the fallen of the Escape the Night cast.  
> This only counts for the good that died in the proceedings of the main plot, i.e. whatever that's covered in canyoufeelthemagictonight's novelizations. And yes, this includes the two revived boys.  
> This chapter is dedicated to Leah Merone, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and TV Tropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that all Tropes are approximate equivalents, not 100%. They are for reference only.  
> P.S. _Gung hei fat choy!_ It's the Year of the Pig now, in terms of the Chinese zodiac. _Lai see dou loy!_ Virtual red packets all around! *throws a virtual red packet containing HKD$20 at the reader*

_ **Season 1** _

**Shane:** Boldness/recklessness/stupidity. (Trope: Leeroy Jenkins/Too Dumb to Live)

Really, what the hell _was_ he thinking when he confronted Sarah?

 **Andrea:** Trust/loss of hope. (Trope: Horrible Judge of Chracter - Downplayed/Despair Event Horizon)

She trusted Justine to save her (for whatever reasons). Or she had just given up - no one knows.

 **Justine:** Letting her emotions get the best of her. (Trope: Strawman Emotional)

It was her emotional outbursts at the end of Episode 2 that led to the majority of the YouTubers losing trust in her.

 **GloZell:** Judgementality (even if it's not a word). (Trope: N/A)

She didn't care that they had just _buried Justine alive_ (Trope: No Sympathy), and just kept going after Joey, showing her apathy to the situation at hand (Trope: Lack of Empathy). Suspecting him was a logical action - several others had done so later on - but she went a step too far. She was harping on Joey so much that she voted him into the Perverse Games. The latter is the main reason why Joey killed her (Trope: Revenge), but her lack in empathy definitely contributed to that.

 **Sierra:** Lack in assertiveness/clinging to belief of reality being false. (Trope: Meekness Is Weakness/Principles Zealot)

She didn't really 'prove herself', so to speak, to be honest. Alternately, she didn't realize that EtN was reality (in the EtN!verse) and not just a prank or a dream until it was too late - thanks, Leah.

 **Matt H:** Carelessness. (Trope: Murder by Mistake)

The reason why he accidentally killed Sierra was because he didn't read all of the instructions, thus being _careless_ ; and later on, in the Doll Challenge, he placed one of the dolls just _one inch_ off, and so he got more poison as opposed to the antidote - another example of his _carelessness_. On the other hand, losing hope was a large factor, but not his fatal flaw.

 **Tim:** Misfortune. (Trope: Russian Roulette)

Even if he did want to sacrifice himself for Eva (Trope: Heroic Sacrifice), it would take pure luck for him to commit suicide, because there are generally six chambers in a revolver (if not more - I barely know anything about firearms, and I'm not flippin' American, so forgive me if I'm wrong), and even if the revolver wouldn't revisit the two empty chambers it had passed, it would still be a 1 in 4 chance at _maximum_ for him to shoot himself like that.

 **Lele:** Selflessness/trust. (Trope: Chronic Hero Syndrome - Downplayed, Power of Trust)

She decided to vote for herself, having had enough of betraying others, possibly with saying a final "f*** you" to the Evil as a bonus; and she trusted Oli, Eva and Joey to vote for themselves as well, on top of trusting Joey to save her.

 

_** Season 2 ** _

**Lauren:** Anxiety. (Trope: Nervous Wreck)

This was the reason why she didn't volunteer to disguise herself as a Vampire to lure King Dorian to his death. As a result, she was cited as 'useless' and thus was voted into the Race for the Golden Goblet. To take it one step further, her last words were "DeStorm, I can't think!" This conveys either her inability to concentrate or her anxiety, both of which are equally likely, but her inability to concentrate wasn't exactly the reason why she lost the challenge in the first place.

 **Jesse:** Lust. (Trope: Lust)

Alternately, this is known as 'thinking with his libido instead of his brain'. His life wasn't in his own hands, but why would he go with Kira and Haruko instead of rejoining the group in Episode 3? Of course, going there meant an automatic ticket to potential death, and Gabbie choosing DeStorm over him wasn't his fault. Moreover, this was foreshadowed in Episode 1 when he expressed interest in joining two lusty Vampires who were in a seductive dance of sorts.

 **DeStorm:** Hubris. (Trope: Pride)

In case you don't speak professional ancient Greek/literary terms, that's pride, if the Trope name wasn't enough for you to understand. He was too cocky, or rather, too _proud_ as he challenged Alex. This was what led to his demise, though being insensitive was also a possible incentive.

 **Liza:** Trust. (Trope: Horrible Judge of Character - Downplayed)

I must assume that she trusted Joey...and the Sorceress showing up was _definitely_ NOT her fault.

 **Tana:** Lack in assertiveness. (Trope: Meekness Is Weakness - Downplayed)

She wasn't assertive enough in 'proving herself to the group', which was the reason why Andrea chose to eliminate her.

 **Gabbie:** Misfortune. (Trope: Tempting Fate)

The YouTubers voted for each other, and it was likely pure chance that she was picked.

 **Alison:** Selflessness. (Trope: Heroic Sacrifice)

As far as we know, she sacrificed herself for Andrea Russett for...well, no one knows for sure, as it has never been elaborated upon, but this is the most assumed reason.

 **Alex:** Trust. (Trope: Horrible Judge of Character - Downplayed)

He trusted Joey to help him find the final gem, though this may only be part of the reason, if at all - after all, we have no idea why he chose Joey instead of Tyler, so we can only assume.

 **Joey:** Hope/desperation. (Trope: Hope Spot)

Look, you may be thinking that his ain't that, it's 'God complex' (read: hubris; Trope: Pride) or 'stupidity' (Trope: Too Dumb to Live) to you, isn't it? Well, I can't say that 'God complex' applies in the EtN!verse. On the other hand, said 'stupidity' actually means 'not being genre savvy' (Trope: Genre Blind), and yes, he didn't seem to be. However, judging by his last confession (of Season 2, of course), this is because he's _desperate_ to return home, and he was _so close_ to being able to do so. As a result, my conclusion is that desperation, and to an extent, _hope_ is his fatal flaw - the line between them is really blurry here. (Who knew that _hope_ could be a fatal flaw?)

 

_**Season** **3** _

**JC:** Trust. (Trope: Dramatic Irony)

He trusted Matt to save him, whom was the one that voted him in in the first place. _Ouch_ _._

 **Roi:** Recklessness/saving face. (Trope: Leeroy Jenkins/Pride)

He might not have been thinking when he toppled the Serpent's Jenga Tower...or he was just too proud to back down when Nikita called him out. We don't know for sure...and my only souce is Leah's novelization (because Rulu can suck my fish balls for being so damn inefficient).

 **Teala:** Lack in assertiveness. (Trope: Extreme Doormat)

To the point that they voted for her until she was killed.

 **Matt P:** Physical weakness. (Trope: Strength Equals Worthiness)  
The only reason why he didn't win the challenge was because Manny was physically stronger than him.

 **Colleen:** Outspokenness (Trope: Doomed Contrarian)

Yes, I know that trusting Joey in that situation might not be the best idea because he was being a #ShadyBoi, but hey, at least don't tell him that _out loud_! He's the expert at dealing with this _sh!t_ , even if you don't trust him.

 **Safiya:**  Lack of awareness in plot twists/ignorance. (Trope: Horrible Judge of Chracter - Downplayed/Wrong Genre Savvy)

Seriously, the only reason why she was killed was because of that Stupid Plot Twist (TM). I mean, she also chose to vote for Nikita, and if she'd chosen Manny instead, she would've survived a little longer…or she just didn't know and believed that either Manny or Nikita was going to die instead...

 **Ro:** Weak stomach. (Trope: It Tastes Like Feet)

The only thing I can say is that her stomach couldn't handle the Witches' Brew. That is all.

 **Manny:** Trust/misfortune. (Trope: Et Tu, Brute?)

He was extremely unlucky because the moment Nikita found the key, his life was in her hands; and he trusted her to stay loyal by putting him before herself.

 **Mortimer:** Curiosity. (Trope: Curiosity Is a Crapshoot)

The reason why he was corrupted in the first place was because he was curious about the Psychedelic (God, that is _so_ hard to spell) Swirl.

 **Calliope:**  Wrath. (Trope: Roaring Rampage of Revenge)

She went on the rampage as the Carnival Master killed Mortimer, stealing his gun and all. Her Roaring Rampage of Revenge didn't turn out as well as it should have.

 

_**Season 4** _

**Justine:** Ditziness. (Trope: The Ditz)

She couldn't guess the hieroglyph riddle's answer right and was therefore automatically voted in. Others voted her in because she already had the chance to compete, was not "capable" enough, or they were just following-the-crowd. At the end of the day, she couldn't find the pyramid top in time, dooming her eternally.

 **Tim:** Misfortune (Trope: N/A)

Tim must have somehow got himself on Lady Luck's bad side, because he didn't get enough coins originally, and what the exchange ceremony had in store for him was not in his favour. It didn't help that DeStorm knocked him over in a critical moment.

 **DeStorm:** Selflessness (Trope: Heroic Sacrifice)

Contrary to his previous fatal flaw (hubris), he did not let his pride blind him this time. He could have easily won his challenge, as he had more squares than Alex, and had more possible moves (and should have won, in theory); but he chose to deliberately break the rules (Trope: Rebellious Spirit) and got himself killed for it. Though that would be his fatal flaw, judging by his last words, it appears that his motive behind this may be something I listed above instead.

 **Tana:**  Selflessness. (Trope: Heroic Sacrifice - Downplayed)

She offered to stay behind to help Gabbie while she could have competed ahead, giving herself a higher chance of victory. If it weren't for this, she would share a Fatal Flaw with Gabbie.

 **Gabbie:**  Distraction. (Trope: Too Dumb to Live)

No offense, but if she had paid attention to the secret code, she could have avoided choosing the wrong goblet. Too bad no one was.

However, her lack in geometric  prowess (Trope: Writers Cannot Do Math) has doomed her more than once, even if I did not cite it so above. Poor girl can never escape geometry. This deserves an honourable mention for the grievances done to her.

 **Colleen:**  Trust. (Trope: Horrible Judge of Character - Downplayed)

The only thing I could say is that she didn't expect a opportunist like Nikita to sabotage her. She, like many others, expected each other to play fairly. Too bad sabotage wasn't technically banned.

 **Alex:**  Lack in aiming skills. (Trope: Imperial Stormtrooper Marksmanship Academy)

This mainly counts because it had been demonstrated canonically before. This bad aim got him into the final challenge of Episode 4, which he technically only won because of DeStorm's choice to decide his own fate. It took him far too long to aim his slingshot right, to the point that the pirates began to mock him outright. He himself acknowledges this, but who knew this would be the bane of his existence…literally?

 **Ro:** Fangirl tendencies. (Trope: Fangirl)

I'm sorry to say this, but girl, this is NOT  _Jurassic World_ , we cannot train Velociraptors, especially under such a time constraint. The fact that she was distracted from finding the body parts because of this issue sealed her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find that any Tropes are inaccurate, please inform me.  
> Moreover, please complete my survey on character opinions.  
> LINK: https://goo.gl/forms/keNzqbPBEhJ2hGin2


	2. Drinking Game (TV Tropes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks! Time to get out your beverages, because it's time to snuggle up, re-watch _Escape the Night_ for the thousandth time and have a very specified TV Tropes-based Drinking Game! ("Roll credits." *ding*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that this chapter will be edited in the future for a more interesting experience.  
> It is also highly advisable not to finish all challenges in one go, as this authoress will not be claiming any responsibility should one of my readers (or more) die of alcohol poisoning.

  * Take a shot every time a YouTuber is a Deadpan Snarker.
  * Double if it's _not_ on Confession Cam. 
    * Double  _that_ if it's _not_ a YouTuber that snarks.


  * Take a shot every time someone curses.
  * Down your drink whenever the villain of the episode is being a Jerkass. 
    * Pour yourself another drink and down _that_ too if it results in someone getting killed. 
      * Chug the bottle if a YouTuber is an asshole.
      * Down _another_ bottle if it's Joey.
  * Take a sip every time someone acts like a "stupid idiot". 
    * Two sips if the insult is actually said.
  * Take a shot and cry if someone dies. 
    * Double if it's _not_ a YouTuber. 
      * Down the whole bottle, wipe your tears and cheer if someone is Back from the Dead.
  * Down the bottle/can if Joey is being a shady b@stard. (It is strongly advised to stick to beverages with low alcohol contents if this one's done while watching Season 2 and beyond.)
  * Take a shot every time someone does something badass.
  * Take a sip if Joey causes a death. 
    * Finish the drink if he's directly responsible for it.
  * Take a shot if someone gets captured.
  * Take a shot if Joey is a drama llama. 
    * Another if it's another YouTuber that is precisely that.
  * For Season 3 Episode 9, take a shot if anything remotely perverted is mentioned onscreen. 
    * Down the bottle and close your eyes if it's a pervy _action_.
  * Take a shot whenever someone is being chased.
  * Take a shot whenever there is a Plot Twist. 
    * Double if it's a _stupid_ plot twist.
  * Take a shot if a child shows up on screen.
  * In Season 2 Episode 5, take a sip whenever a sweet treat is consumed. 
    * Take another sip during the donut scene when the Gingerbread Woman is threatening the YouTubers. 
      * Finish your drink when Tana throws her lollipop at the Sorceress.
      * It is medically advised to skip this if you do this challenge with alcoholic drinks.
  * Take a shot every time a background character is the only one being an intellectual.
  * Take a shot any time people argue about whose fault it is that someone died. 
    * In fact, take a shot any time people argue at all.


  * Take a shot any time someone dies and there is next to no mourning. 
    * Double if they _celebrate_.
  * Season 1: Take a shot whenever GloZell sings.


  * Season 1: Take a shot every time Lele and Matt argue.
  * Season 1: Take a shot every time Tim flirts with, or expresses his attraction to, a girl who is not his girlfriend.


  * Season 2: Take a shot whenever Tyler acts shooketh.


  * Seasons 3 and 4: Take a shot whenever Ro is being an adorable cinnamon roll. (It is also advised that _this_ one be done using non-alcoholic beverages.)
  * Season 4: Take a sip if anyone refers to the events of a previous season. Take two if they’re referring to being betrayed by another member of the group.
  * Season 4: Take a shot for every flashback, whether it is to a previous episode or a previous season altogether.
  * All Seasons: A shot for every person Joey betrays. Double if he makes a sacrifce instead.
  * All Seasons: A shot for everything that is a Chekhov's Gun or some other form of foreshadowing. A second shot for when said foreshadowed element/character becomes plot-relevant. Good luck drinking off of Season 4 alone.
  * All Seasons: A shot for every time someone acts as though they were a terminal dumbass. 
    * Double if they end up dying from this. 
      * Triple if it is Joey.
  * When on Discord: Take a shot for every Kerrie meme you see.



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's wondering, a 'Drama Llama' is basically a drama queen.


	3. Challenge Ideas/Suggestions (Overview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly What It Says On the Tin, duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with these episode ideas in my early days of EtN, and were the ones suggested to Dede42 for her AU series.  
> Please note that I actually went into the depths of research to look up names relevant to the themes and proceedings for the villains.

**To Keep With the Dark Fantasy Theme**  
TASKS: Searching and Puzzles  
  
_THEME: (Alice in) Wonderland_  
BOSS: Queen Amanda (of Spades)  
CHALLENGE: ? - Death  
DEATH: Beheaded  
  
_THEME: Art_  
BOSS: Crazy Medusa-Artist (Rosie Carri)  
CHALLENGE: ? - Death  
DEATH: Turned to Marble (Statue)  
  
_THEME: Construction_  
BOSS: Architect  
CHALLENGE: Race Thru Site, Wipeout-style, on Scaffolding - Death  
DEATH: Falling from High Place/Crushed (Scaffolding Collapses)  
  
_THEME: Disco Party_  
BOSS: DJ (Felix Franklin)  
CHALLENGE: Truth or Dare, and Must Be Done (Put on Weird Choker Necklace Before Beginning) - Betrayal and Death (Maybe)  
DEATH 1 (Possible, Not Definite): One Refuses/Fails Dare, or One Doesn't Tell Truth -- Choker Tightens, Strangulation  
DEATH 2 (Almost Certainly Definite): Choose From Labelled Shot Glasses (Labels are Names) -- Drink to Betray -- Betrayed Will Be Squashed by Disco Ball (Like a Chandelier, but More Improbable)  
  
_THEME: Prison_  
BOSS: Warden (Huxley Nightspike)  
CHALLENGE: Run Through Maze/Labyrinth - Death  
DEATH 1: Beat to Death w/ Baseball Bat by Warden (Winner)  
DEATH 2: Labyrinth's Walls Close In, Squishing Loser  
  
_THEME: Biology_  
BOSS: Charlotte Curry  
CHALLENGE: Dissections (May be of Improbable Creatures, E.g. Human) - Betrayal  
DEATH: Venus Man-Traps (Like a Venus Fly Trap, but Bigger and Works the Same Way)  
  
_THEME: Ancient Greco-Roman Mythology_  
BOSS: Emperor Hilarius Cornelius  
CHALLENGE: Fight to the Death (Gladiator style, No Armour, May be Improbable Weapons) - Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will expand on these ideas in future chapters.


	4. Challenge Ideas/Suggestions 1: Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The details for the Wonderland episode idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding more to this, Dede, so take notes. Alternately, change things up a little (preferrably the latter)~

**Theme:** (Alice in) Wonderland. This was chosen due to the insanity of Alice's imaginary world in general, and due to the fantasy elements riddled throughout the AU.

 **Setting:** The episode will take place in a garden-forest setting, with grassy paths, lawns, maybe little houses/cottages containing vital clues, the usual fairy tale shnag. A castle may be likely due to the villain's role in the sub-world. This is known as the Kingdom of Spades, because as far as I know, of the four suits of cards, even if the Hearts are associated with Alice, the Spades are associated with death, one of the most common elements of EtN. If this must be used, it will likely be linked directly with Season 2, the Victorian Era. For some reason, all residents who hail from there have names beginning with the letter 'A'.

 **Elements in Episode:** Cards, strange potions and cocktails, maybe even tea parties.

 **Boss/Lieutenant:** Queen Amanda of Spades. A seemingly benevolent queen who is easily and quickly offended, and holds grudges. The YouTubers unintentionally anger her, which then results in the chaos of voting, etc. Similar to the Gingerbread Woman of Season 2 Episode 5. The name 'Amanda' derives from Latin, meaning 'lovable' or 'worthy of love'. Obviously, this is for ironic purposes.

 **Assistant Villains:** The Ace of Spades. Ruthless and not afraid to get his hands dirty, he is the right-hand man of the Queen and is the one to deliver the killing blow to the one who loses the death challenge. His name, 'Absalom', means 'father of peace', also ironically. (There are also unnamed Spades Mooks, like all those Dark Army/Confederate guys in Season 2 Episode 4.)

 **Assistant Heroes:** Athena. (No more is known.)

 **Challenge:** Two YouTubers are voted into a challenge where one of them - the loser - will be killed. (No more is known.)

 **Death:** The one who loses the challenge will be beheaded by the Ace of Spaces. The scene will be censored out due to the graphic imagery.

 **Relevant TV Tropes:** Ace of Spades, Alice Allusion, Ax-Crazy, God Save Us From the Queen, Hair-Trigger Temper, the High Queen (Subverted), Ironic Name, Names to Run Away From Really Fast, Name to Trust Immediately, Off With His Head, Playing Card Motifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be posted on 24 April 2019, but AO3 won't let me because this site uses AMERICAN TIME ZONES and won't let me post "in the future". *violent cursing ensues*


	5. Genderbent!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if...all the YouTubers, or even _characters_ in general have switched genders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Leah for this one.  
>  **Also, the plot is meaningless here as some of the "sexist" elements wouldn't work out in this AU.**  
>  Please note that all names of canon characters underlined would be my headcanon name for them - some of which are taken from lrhaboggle's fics, and most of them would be surnames (I found info on the EtN Wiki...).  
> Oh, and sorry for any anachronisms in terms of time. I tried my best...

**Multi-Season YouTubers**

_Joey Graceffa:_ Josie Graceffa _  
_

**Season 1 YouTubers**

_Shane Dawson:_ Shanna Dawson _  
_

_Andrea Brooks:_ Andrew Brooks

 _Justine Ezarik:_ Justin Ezarik

 _GloZell Green:_ GloVann Green _  
_

_Sierra Furtado:_ Simon Furtado

 _Matthew "Matt" Haag:_ Madeline "Maddie" Haag _  
_

_Timothy "Tim" DeLaGhetto:_ Tiffany "Tiff" DeLaGhetto _  
_

_Eleanora "Lele" Pons:_ Leonardo "Leo" Pons

 _Eva Gutowski:_ Evan Gutowski _  
_

_Oli White:_ Olivia White

**Season 2 YouTubers**

_Lauren Riihimaki:_ Lawrence Riihimaki

 _Jesse Wellens:_ Jessica "Jessie" Wellens

 _DeStorm Power:_ Desiree Power

 _Liza Koshy:_ Lyle Koshy _  
_

_Tana Mongeau:_ Tanner Mongeau

 _Gabbie Hanna:_ Gabriel "Gabe" Hanna

 _Alex Wassabi:_ Alexa Wassabi

 _Andrea Russett:_ Andrew Russett

 _Tyler Oakley:_ Taryn Oakley _  
_

**Season 3 YouTubers**

_JC (Justin Cloud) Caylen:_ JC (Justine Cloud) Caylen _  
_

_Roi Fabito:_ Robin Fabito _  
_

_Teala Dunn:_ Theo Dunn _  
_

_Matthew "MatPat" "Matt" Patrick:_ Madeline "MadPat" "Maddie" Patrick _  
_

_Colleen Ballinger:_ Colin Ballinger

 _Safiya Nygaard:_ Safi Nygaard _  
_

_Rosanna Pansino:_ Rowley Pansino _  
_

_Manny Mua:_ Mandy Mua _  
_

_Nikita Dragun:_ Nicholas "Nick" Dragun

**Season 4 YouTubers**

_Bretman Rock:_ Brenda Rock

**Helpers**

_Alison Elston: _Alan Elston _  
_

_Sampson Zane: _Samantha Zane

 _Sireen:_ **N/A _  
_**

_Torhil to the Undying:_ Torborg to the Undying

 _Jetpack Girl/ Fanny Martin: _Jetpack Boy/Dick Martin

 _Riley Sinotte: _Ryan Sinotte _  
_

_Calliope Saldana: _Caleb Saldana _  
_

_Mortimer Wilson:_ Morgan Wilson _  
_

_Jael Johnston: _Jamin Johnston _  
_

_Ryu Wu: _Rin Wu

 _Kali:_   **N/A**

 _Sinbad:_ Shazi

 _Fatima:_  Fatin

**Former Owners of Season 1 Mansion  
**

_Priest/David Santos:_ Dorcas Santos _  
_

_Madison Jones:_ Malcolm Jones _  
_

_Colin Wentworth:_ Cordelia Wentworth _  
_

_Vincent Wells:_ Violet Wells _  
_

_Arthur's Brother/Marco Fletcher: _Marcella "Marcy" Fletcher

**Season 1 Villains**

_Arthur Fletcher: _Arabella Fletcher _  
_

_Sarah Hayes: _Samuel Hayes

 _Marvin Jones: _Martha Jones _  
_

**Season 2 Villains**

_The Sorceress:_ TheSorcerer _  
_

_King Dorian:_ Queen Dora

 _Queen Susanna: _King Sullivan

 _Vera Torres: _Vernon Torres

 _Jorogumo:_ **N/A**

 _Kira:_ Kiyoshi

 _Haruko:_ Haruto

 _Arlyn Szu: _Arlene Szu

 _Cash Coffey: _Candace "Candy" Coffey _  
_

_Gingerbread Woman/Jacqueline Zane:_ Gingerbread Man/Jacob "Jake" Zane

 _Ice Witch/ Karin: _Ice Mage/Karsten

 _Cedric Bennett: _Celestia Bennett _  
_

_Atticus Titus: _Adelaide "Addie" Titus

 _The Devourer:_ **N/A**

**Season 3 Villains**

_Carnival Master/Nicholas Fitzgerald: _Carnival Master/Nicole Fitzgerald _  
_

_Sally Slaughter:_ Sammy Slaughter

 _Lascivious Luke:_ Lascivious Lou

 _Snake Woman/ Cynthia "Cindy" Miller: _Snake Man/Cecil Miller _  
_

_Man With No Name/Benjamin:_ Woman With No Name/Berenice _  
_

_Strong Man/Wilmer Jones:_ Strong Woman/Wilma Jones

 _Veronica Mortel: _Ronald Mortel

 _Funhouse Man/ William "Willie" Baker: _Funhouse Woman/Wilhelmina "Willie" Baker

 _Three Witches/Debra, Sandra Marzolf and Belle VanDyke:_ Three Wizards/Denis, Samson Marzolf and Bert VanDyke

 _Lucy Fitzgerald: _Lucian Fitzgerald

 _Demon Dog/Humphrey:_ Henrietta _  
_

**Season 4 Villains**

_The Collector_

_The Pharaoh:_   **N/A**

 _Pharaoh's Wife/Nefael:_ **N/A**

 _Garuda:_   **N/A**

 _Emperor of China/ Zhu Yongwu 朱永武_ _:_ Empress of China/Zhu Yawen 朱雅雯

 _Emperor's Mother:_ **N/A**

 _The Black_ Knight/ _Mordred_ :  **N/A**

 _The Gorgon/ Aimee  Johnston:_ Aidan Johnston

 _The Minotaur:_   **N/A**

 _Rorik Sharrah:_ Ragna Sharrah

 _Jezebel Malone_ _:_ Jeremiah Malone

 _Unnamed Female Pirate/_ _Sarah "Sally" Southern-Smith_ _:_ Sammy Southern-Smith

**Background Characters**

_Jacob (male test subject of Ungodly Machine in S1E2 flashback):_ Jaqueline

 _Laura Pereira (female test subject of Ungodly Machine): _Laurus Pereira

 _Caroline Eastwick:_ Charles Eastwick _  
_

_Michael (guy that screwed with and buried Caroline in S1E3 flashback):_ Magdalene

 _Dennis Mann (guy in Black Death mask in early S1 flashbacks):_ Denise Mann

 _Calvin Stroud (murderer): _Callie Stroud

 _Steve Green (father of murdered family in S1E4 opening flashback):_ Stephanie Green

 _Eliza Green (mother of murdered family):_ Eli Green

 _Isadora Green (eldest daughter of murdered family):_ Isaac Green

 _Dorothy Green (daughter of murdered family):_ Donald Green

 _Jerome Green (youngest son of murdered family):_ Geraldine "Gerry" Green

 _Alistair Jones (Madison's abusive husband):_ Aileen Jones

 _Matilda Jones (Madison's daughter):_ Martin Jones

 _Morgan Hollman (Vampire guarding the door in S2E1): _Morgana Hollman

 _Calvin (Vampire slaughtered by Alison in S2E1/2):_ Callie

 _Randal Dew (guy fed to Jorogumo in S2E3 opening flashback): _Raven Dew _  
_

_Boone Held (the guy whose head was cut off in S2E4 opening flashback): _Beulah Held _  
_

_Pepito Searer: _Pepita Searer

 _Delilah Pinto (girl saved from Gingerbread Woman's oven): _Delaiah Pinto

 _Ezra Kohil (boy saved from Gingerbread Woman's oven): _Ella Kohil

 _Dylan Titus (son of Atticus): _Diane Titus

 _Diana Norman (girl sacrificed to open portal to the Dark Dimension): _Dylan Norman _  
_

_Katsumi Yoshimatsu (female SAE agent in S2E10 opening flashback): _Katashi Yoshimatsu

 _Roanoke Alexander (male SAE agent in S2E10 opening flashback): _Roanoke Alexander (same)

 _Janet Wilson (Mayor of Everlock):_ John Wilson

 _Bahar Gonzalez (woman targetted by Cindy): _Baraz Gonzalez _  
_

_Judy Delgado (Bahar's friend who helped beat Cindy up): _Judas Delgado _  
_

_Betty Baker (Willie's wife): _Benny Baker

 _Maria Wolfe (girl that was turned old): _Mark Wolfe

 _Sam Wolfe: _Sammy Wolfe

 _Lakshmi:_ Lalit

 _Jin_   _Jing:_ _ 金靜_ _(Emperor's Suitor in flashback):_ Jin Jing 金靖

 _Male Dragon Rebel/ Tian Zhihao 田志豪_  _:_ Tian Zhen 田珍

 _Female Dragon Rebel/ Song Aili 宋愛麗:_ Song Ali 宋阿黎

 _King Arthur:_   **N/A**

_Gladiator:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it took me hours to finish this, and I stayed up to almost 3am finishing this one...  
> Honest, I couldn't find anything related to Sireen, and all mythological figures are irreplaceable. (Ali Baba and Scheherazade and Sinbad are all existing characters, so both of them count.) The Pharaoh would also remain the same in title, no matter the gender. (As for his wife - well, I have limited resources! )  
> And yes, I went ahead to do research on a lot of these.
> 
> UPDATE: The Pharaoh stays as the Pharaoh (as female Pharaohs exist), and I am unable to recover the ancient Egyptian name options - the Pharaoh's wife is Nefael, according to the Wiki. It's also kind of difficult to translate for characters who I don't even know the names of.


	6. Cinnamon Roll Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who looks like a cinnamon roll, or not; and whether or not they can kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YouTubers only.

**Looks Like a Cinnamon Roll, Is Actually a Cinnamon Roll**

  * Andrea B
  * Justine
  * Sierra
  * Oli
  * Lauren
  * Liza
  * Tana
  * JC
  * Roi
  * Teala
  * Ro



**Looks Like a Cinnamon Roll, Can Actually Kill You**

  * Shane
  * Tim
  * Alex
  * MatPat
  * Bretman



**Looks Like They Can Kill You, Is Actually a Cinnamon Roll**

  * Matt H
  * Safiya
  * Manny



**Looks Like They Can Kill You, Can Actually Kill You**

  * GloZell
  * Lele
  * Eva
  * Jesse
  * DeStorm
  * Gabbie
  * Colleen
  * Nikita



**The Sinnamon Roll**

  * Joey



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be subject to change. Correct me if I'm wrong.


	7. Leah's Survival Probability Simulators: Accuracy Rates (Seasons 2 and 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use some of these to keep an eye out for Season 4 potential survivors and deaths! Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably have too much time on my hands.

_**Season 2** _

**Lauren: 0% (Dead)**

Accuracy: 100% (Contrary to fan belief that she would return as a vampire)

**Jesse: 0% (Dead)**

Accuracy: 100% (No revives this season)

**DeStorm: 0% (Dead)**

Accuracy: 100% (No revives this season)

**Alex: 75% (Smart, strong presence in trailer, challenge-savvy, Lauren's demise, revenge aftermath, struggling scene)**

Accuracy: 82% (None of the reasons why dead count, maybe except for #IWillJoinMyLoveInTheAfterlife, but almost all reasons why survive count)

**Liza: % (Fan fave, clue-finder, quick-witted, friends with Joey, missing from trailer key points, beheading clue in intro)**

Accuracy: 84% (IT WAS JOEY's FAULT, slit throat really does look like beheading)

**Tyler: % (Leadership skills, strong presence in trailer, dramatic, trailer scenes)**

Accuracy: 79% (He wasn't in that much trouble in the trailer)

**Tana: 36% (Moments of genius, likable, charismatic, not good at riddles, screws up in challenges, missing from trailer key point)**

Accuracy: 82% (SHE WAS BETRAYED, WHICH HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH TWO OF THE REASONS WHY DEAD)

**Andrea R: 89% (Smart, savvy, strategic, strategy may backfire?)**

Accuracy: 96% (Strategy did not backfire)

**Gabbie: 44% (Challenge-savvy, fighter, practical and tries her best, lost greatest ally, lacking self-confidence, missing from trailer key point)**

Accuracy: 57% (Two reasons why dead do no apply)

**Joey: 97% (HIS show, possible finale twist ending, possible self-sacrifice)**

Accuracy: 67% (Yes, it's HIS show; yes, there was a twist ending; no, he died stupidly blinded... _BUT HE CAME BACK! Luckily they banished him to another ~~island~~_ season)

 

**_ Season 3 _ **

**Jc: 0% (Dead, unless miracle)**

Accuracy: 99% (He could have been the one revived!)

**Roi: 0% (Dead, unless miracle)**

Accuracy: 99% (He could have been the one revived!)

**Teala: 13% (Stepped up a bit, lack of trailer time, singled out)**

Accuracy: 100% (That's pretty much what happened)

**Colleen: 56% (Pulls her weight, likable, pregnancy, trailer scene, EtN is good at killing fan faves, repeat of GloZell drama)**

Accuracy: 76% (Douche, EtN is JUST THAT CRUEL; and I mean, c'mon, that death was 99% spoiled in the trailer; also, points off for giving such a high probability)

**Manny: 75% (Shooketh, loyal, hardworking, trailer time, similarities with Tyler, may be caught in crossfire of MatPat vs Nikita, may be late-game tragedy)**

Accuracy: 86% (Reasons why survive are true, but c'mon, the 'late-game tragedy' was spot on; plus, Nikita's shooting scene in the trailer, and her facial expression)

**Nikita: 70% (Badass, street-smart, intelligent, pragmatic, trailer time, base-breaker, lives up to her title and caused deaths, may get into feuds)**

Accuracy: 78% (All are true, but she survived alright, and the feuds she got in had dissipated on her end by the end of the season)

**MatPat: 84% (Smart, clue-finder, determination, trailer time, experience with horror -- > genre savvy, EtN is good at killing fan faves, mistakes and Nikita may haunt him)**

Accuracy: 87% (Reasons why survive are true; and EtN is indeed good at killing fan faves... _BUT HE CAME BACK!!!_ )

**Ro: 62% (Screentime, cinnamon roll - which EtN is good at killing or breaking, may be Nikita's target)**

Accuracy: 72% (Yes on the screentime, yes on the TOO GOOD FOR THIS SINFUL EARTH; but Nikita's not THAT cruel, especially with the Behind the Scenes revealed - Episode 3 post-voting, anyone?)

**Safiya: 79% (Eva vibes, smart, dependable, YES SHE CAN, less trailer time, may be Alex 2.0)**

Accuracy: 80% ( _STUPID PLOT TWIST!!!!!!_ *cusses out Joey, Willie and anyone else involved, with the rest of the fandom*)

**Joey: Unknown/100% (Survive or return, either way)**

Accuracy: 99% (If they had failed to save Everlock...he be dead!)


	8. The Great Kill Count of Escape the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which YouTuber was directly responsible for whose death? And what about _indirect _responsibilities?__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only YouTubers count here, because otherwise, Joey's kill count would be too high for me to handle.  
> Also, this only counts MAJOR deaths, so Liza's fall at the hand of the Collector in the beginning of Season 4 DOES NOT COUNT.

**YouTuber:** Shane Dawson

 **Season:** 1

 **Death:** Poisoned/Asphyxiation (lungs filled with blood)

 **One Most Responsible for That:** Himself

 **Direct Kills:** 1 (Himself - stupidity)

 **Indirect Kills:** 0

 **Total Kills:** 1

 

 **YouTuber:** Andrea Brooks **  
**

**Season:** 1 **  
**

**Death:** Asphyxiation (poison gas) **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Justine (vote, failed to save)

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 1 (Shane - failed to save) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 1 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Justine Ezarik **  
**

**Season:** 1, 4 **  
**

**Death:** Buried alive; Neck snapped **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Tim (betrayal); Tana (command)

 **Direct Kills:** 1 (Andrea - vote + failed to save) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 1 (Shane - failed to save) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 2 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** GloZell Green **  
**

**Season:** 1 **  
**

**Death:** Asphyxiation (Choked on own blood) **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Joey (direct betrayal)

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 1 (Justine - betrayal) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 1 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Sierra Furtado **  
**

**Season:** 1 **  
**

**Death:** Possession by demons (exorcism) **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Matt (vote, mistake)

 **Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 4 (Shane - failed to save, Andrea - vote, Justine - betrayal, Matt - death caused loss of hope) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 4 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Matt Haag **  
**

**Season:** 1 **  
**

**Death:** Poisoned **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Himself

 **Direct Kills:** Sierra (vote, mistake) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** Shane (failed to save) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 2 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Timothy DeLaGhetto **  
**

**Season:** 1, 4 **  
**

**Death:** Gunshot to the head (Unintentional suicide); Torn apart by Garuda **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Joey (vote); N/A (Joey and Colleen - alliance, DeStorm - incapitation during challenge) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 1 (Justine - betrayal) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 2 (Shane - failed to save, Himself - misfortune) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 3 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Lele Pons **  
**

**Season:** 1 **  
**

**Death:** Electrocuted **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Joey (failed to save) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 5 (Shane - failed to save, Justine - betrayal, GloZell - betrayal, Matt - vote, Herself - vote) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 5 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Eva Gutowski **  
**

**Season:** 1 **  
**

**Death:** N/A **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** N/A **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 3 (Andrea - vote, Justine - betrayal, Matt - vote) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 3 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Oli White **  
**

**Season:** 1 **  
**

**Death:** N/A **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** N/A **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 2 (Justine - betrayal, Matt - vote) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 2 **  
**

* * *

**YouTuber:** Lauren Riihimaki **  
**

**Season:** 2 **  
**

**Death:** Devoured by Vampires **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** N/A (Joey, Gabbie, Andrea and/or DeStorm) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Total Kills:** 0 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Jesse Wellens **  
**

**Season:** 2 **  
**

**Death:** Devoured by Jorogumo **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Gabbie (choice) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Total Kills:** 0 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** DeStorm Power **  
**

**Season:** 2, 4 **  
**

**Death:** Shot by green glowing arrow; Slashed in torso by Emperor **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Alex (revenge); Himself (Sacrifice) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 1 (Himself - Sacrifice) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 2 (Lauren - vote, Tim - incapitiation during challenge) **  
**

**Total Kills:**  3

 

 **YouTuber:** Liza Koshy **  
**

**Season:** 2 **  
**

**Death:** Throat slit **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Joey (vote) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 1 (DeStorm) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 1 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Tana Mongeau **  
**

**Season:** 2, 4 **  
**

**Death:** Stomach slashed by Path of Betrayal Guardian,  **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Andrea (betrayal); Colleen (vote) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 1 (Justine - command) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 3 (DeStorm - vote - twice, herself - misfortune/vote) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 4 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Gabbie Hanna **  
**

**Season:** 2, 4 **  
**

**Death:** Heart ripped out by Promethean **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Herself (vote); Joey (vote) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 2 (Jesse - choice, Herself - vote) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 4 (Lauren - vote, Justine - vote, DeStorm - vote, herself - misfortune/vote) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 6 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Alex Wassabi **  
**

**Season:** 2, 4 **  
**

**Death:** Stabbed by Dark Dimension Guardian; Shot by Rorik **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Joey (failed to save); Himself (failed challenge) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 2 (DeStorm - revenge, Himself - failed challenge) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 1 (Justine - vote) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 3 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Andrea Russett **  
**

**Season:** 2 **  
**

**Death:** N/A **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** N/A **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 1 (Tana - betrayal) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Total Kills:** 1 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Tyler Oakley **  
**

**Season:** 2 **  
**

**Death:** N/A **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** N/A **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 1 (DeStorm - vote) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 1 **  
**

* * *

**YouTuber:** Jc Caylen **  
**

**Season:** 3 **  
**

**Death:** Stabbed by Killer Clown Leader **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** MatPat (vote, failed to save) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Total Kills:** 0 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Roi Fabito **  
**

**Season:** 3 **  
**

**Death:** Bitten by Snake Woman (venom) **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Nikita (accusation) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Total Kills:** 0 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Teala Dunn **  
**

**Season:** 3 **  
**

**Death:** Strangled by the Man With No Name **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Ro (vote, win challenge) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Total Kills:** 0 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Matthew "MatPat" Patrick **  
**

**Season:** 3 **  
**

**Death:** Beat to death by Strong Man (Revived) **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Joey (vote) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 1 (Jc - vote, failed to save) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 1 (Teala - vote) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 2 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Colleen Ballinger **  
**

**Season:** 3, 4 **  
**

**Death:** Iron Maiden, Torn Apart by the Minotaur (Revived) **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Joey (betrayal); Nikita (sabotage) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 1 (Tana - vote) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 2 (Justine - vote, DeStorm - alliance) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 3 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Safiya Nygaard **  
**

**Season:** 3 **  
**

**Death:** Fishhooked by Willie **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** N/A (Manny and Nikita, and it was a STUPID PLOT TWIST, DAMMIT!) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 2 (Teala - vote, Colleen - betrayal) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 2 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Rosanna "Ro" Pansino **  
**

**Season:** 3, 4 **  
**

**Death:** Stabbed by the Witches **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Joey (sent her out to the Witches) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 1 (Teala - vote and win challenge) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 3 (Colleen - betrayal, Herself - unable to handle challenge, Herself - distraction via fangirl tendencies) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 4 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Manny Mua **  
**

**Season:** 3 **  
**

**Death:** Shot by Nikita **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Nikita (choice) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 0 **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 2 (Colleen - betrayal, Safiya - lose challenge) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 2 **  
**

 

 **YouTuber:** Nikita Dragun **  
**

**Season:** 3 **  
**

**Death:** N/A **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** N/A **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 3 (Roi - accusation, Manny - choice, Colleen - sabotage) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 3 (Teala - vote, Colleen - betrayal, Safiya - win challenge) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 6

* * *

 **YouTuber:** Bretman Rock

 **Season:** 4

 **Death:** N/A

 **One Most Responsible for That:** N/A

 **Direct Kills:** 1 (Ro - vote and win challenge

 **Indirect Kills:**  1 (Colleen - vote)

 **Total Kills:** 2

* * *

 **YouTuber:** Joey Graceffa **  
**

**Season:** 1-4 **  
**

**Death:** Stabbed by the Sorceress (Revived) **  
**

**One Most Responsible for That:** Himself (fatal flaw) **  
**

**Direct Kills:** 10 (GloZell - betrayal, Tim - vote, Lele - failed to save, Liza - vote, Alex - failed to save, Himself - fatal flaw, MatPat - vote, Colleen - betrayal, Ro - sent her out to the Witches, Gabbie - vote) **  
**

**Indirect Kills:** 8 or 18 ( _Shane - invited_ , Andrea B - vote, _Justine - invited_ , _Sierra - invited_ , _Matt H - invited_ , Lauren - vote, _Jesse - invited_ , DeStorm - vote, Tana - betrayal, _Gabbie - invited_ , _Jc - invited_ , _Roi - invited_ , Teala - vote, _Safiya - invited_ , _Manny - invited_ , Justine - vote, DeStorm - alliance, Ro - vote) **  
**

**Total Kills:** 18 or 28 (depends on whether just invitations count)

* * *

**Total Kill Count:**

**0:** Lauren, Jesse, Jc, Roi, Teala

 **1:** Shane, Andrea B, GloZell, Oli, Liza, Andrea R, Tyler

 **2:** Justine, Matt H, MatPat, Safiya, Manny, Bretman

 **3:** Tim, Eva, Ro, DeStorm, Colleen, Alex

 **4:** Sierra, Tana

 **5:** Lele

 **6:** Gabbie, Nikita

 **18/28:** Joey

* * *

_ **The Murderer Awards** _

_Please note that Joey is not included in this ceremony as he would win most, if not all of the prizes, due to his shady attitude and his role in all seasons so far.  
_

_Moreover, should the YouTubers be participants in Season 4, their total kill count is accumulated despite their original kills._

**Deadliest YouTuber of Season 1:** Lele (5 kills)

  * _Dishonourable Mentions:_ Sierra (4 kills); Tim and Eva (tied at 3 kills)



**Deadliest YouTuber of Season 2:** Gabbie (6 kills)

  * _Dishonourable Mentions:_  Tana (4 kills); DeStorm and Alex (tied at 3 kills)



**Deadliest YouTuber of Season 3:** Nikita (6 kills)

  * _Dishonourable Mentions:_ Ro and Colleen (tied at 3 kills)



**Deadliest Male YouTuber:** Tim, DeStorm and Alex (tied at 3 kills)

  * _Dishonourable Mentions:_ Matt H, MatPat, Manny and Bretman (tied at 2 kills)



**Deadliest Cinnamon Roll (classified as _looks like a cinnamon roll, is actually a cinnamon roll_ in Chapter 6):** Sierra, Tana and Ro (tied at 4 kills)

  * _Dishonourable Mentions:_  Justine (2 kills), Andrea B, Oli, Liza and Tyler (tied at 1 kill)



**Deadliest Non-All Star YouTuber (only has 1 season to their name):**  Lele (5 kills)

  * _Dishonourable_ Mentions: Sierra (4 kills); Matt H, Manny and Bretman (tied at 2 kills)



 

 **Moral of the Chapter:** Don't mess with the EtN girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me edit if you want to!  
> Oh, and this will likely be updated by next season.


	9. EtN References...and a Possible YouTuber Guest? (Joey's Gaming Channel)

Good day, fans of _Escape the Night_.

As you know, the first official teaser for Season 4 is imminent, with 3 days until 24 May.

However, as a subscriber on Joey's **_gaming_** (not main) **channel** , I have been keeping track of most of his Minecraft videos for the past year, and Joey's not very good at keeping the next season a secret.

He has made three **references** to the series during two consecutive episodes of the Minecraft series **_ONE LIFE SEASON 3_** (time-stamps given):

  * At **11:43** of Episode **41** , Joey was participating in a friend's No Armour Challenge (to survive) and came across a Funhouse built by another friend. He expressed his wish to return to the Funhouse **"if I survive... if we _Escape the Night_..."**
  * Also in Episode **41** , right before his outro, (he survived the challenge), at **13:52** , Joey noted, **"... We survived, we _Escape_ d _the_ damn _Night_..."** Really, Joey, two references in about two minutes? Not very subtle, if you ask me.
  * Episode **42** , the very next episode, was **titled** _I TRY AND ESCAPE THE ONELIFE FUN HOUSE!!_ No one in the right mind would "escape" a Funhouse, unless one, they really hate Funhouses; and/or two, it is meant to be a _Escape the Night_ Season 3 Episode 7 reference.



Adding to the date range of when the episodes were **released** ( **11-14 March** ), and the fact that Joey was " **very busy** " as of the time Episode 41 was filmed (early March, probably), it is likely that those two episodes were filmed around the time Season 4 was.

Today, though, I have found a **possible YouTuber guest** for Season 4 as well: **LDShadowLady** , aka Lizzie, recently married and fellow Minecraft YouTuber. The two have collaborated on multiple Minecraft (mini)series, including _Find the Button_ , _One Life Season 2_ , _The Everything Challenge_ and _Diversity_ (all maps in the series so far), as well as shared appearances on _One Life Season 3_ , _The Deep End_ and some other servers/one-off occasions.

Speaking of _Diversity_ , her co-starring appearance in Joey's playthrough of **_Diversity 3_** (a Minecraft map) has allowed me to gain more insight on her actions - even though I have subscribed to her channel as well, I am unable to watch the series from her perspective as no episode has been posted, and it may not even be filmed in the first place.

In the episode released in the last 24 hours ( _TRY NOT TO FALL!!_ , aka Episode **10** of _DIVERSITY 3_ ), at 4:24, while they were finding their way through a part of the map, Lizzie adds, " **escape the room** ". Few would use the term "Escape the -" without at least a nod to EtN. Either Lizzie's binging the series these days, or...

You guessed it...

She has starred in Season 4.

However, I just checked her **Twitter** account and her **posts** have shown **no** active indication of **travelling** other than visiting VidCon in the US some days after Joey posted the videos, and **no implication** that she **showed up** in a horror show.

Even if Lizzie doesn't show up on Season 4, it'd be nice to imagine. (She's pretty bright, and has kindness to spare and a love for the cute. She also doesn't shy away from killing in Minecraft much, so...)

>  
> 
> **190611 EDIT: Season 4 has been announced to be All-Stars, and the currently listed cast proves it. However, whether or not our pink-haired cat-loving 'Crafter will join a future season is up for debate.**


	10. Poll: Escape the Night Fans' Nickname(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final countdown has come, and it's about time for us to decide on a proper fandom nickname. Everyone, please vote in the comments for your preferred fandom nickname, or suggest your own. The results will be revealed by the time Season 4 is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, please read the comments before casting a vote, in case you find a better, non-mentioned option there.  
> Also, everyone is welcome to give their ideas. I need all the help I can get this chapter!

**Fandom Members**

  1. Survivors
  2. Escapees **(4)**
  3. Escape the Nighters
  4. Society Against Evil
  5. Determinators (explanation: if we go through all the BS both canon and the fandom throw at us...)



 

**Haters**

  1. Lieutenants **(4)**
  2. Guardians
  3. Colin Fans



 

**Shippers**

  * Jetpack Riley: Steampunks [Goldendoodlegamer11]
  * Rofiya: Rofiyans
  * Roila: Spydevils
  * Retective: Retectives
  * Mele:
  * GabStorm: Stormtroopers [Goldendoodlegamer11]
  * Eli: Elites
  * Laurex: Smarthearts
  * Arlyn/Cash: Warshippers
  * Morliope: Star-Crossed Helpers
  * Verandrea:
  * Alisondrea:
  * Snakejamin: Roila Parallels/Snakelets
  * Sheva: Investigators
  * TanaPop: Lollipop Queens
  * Timandrea: Mafia [Goldendoodlegamer11]
  * Talex: Boneless Babies
  * Jyler: Pinky Allies
  * Jiza:
  * Jele: Perverse Panelists
  * Jael/Ryu: Agents
  * Matterra: Exorcists  [WillyTheCrownPrince]
  * Russeffa: Ambiguitists
  * Tyza: Sweeties
  * Leva:
  * Sorceress/Devourer: Unholy Allies
  * Tylex:
  * Timerra: Carsearchers
  * Tydrea:
  * Teva:
  * Andrustine:
  * Blancheberry: Plushies
  * Donut Orgy: Doughies



 

**_Friend_ shippers**

_(note: Joey does not count in survivor groups)_

  * Season 1 Survivors:
  * Season 2 Survivors:
  * Season 3 Survivors: Troublesome Justice [Winter_Lazuli]
  * Season 4 Survivors:
  * MRS:
  * TAT Alliance: Tater Tots
  * Matt H & Tim: Bromancers  [WillyTheCrownPrince]
  * Gabbie & Tana: Storytellers  [WillyTheCrownPrince]
  * Team Panties [WillyTheCrownPrince]
  * MatPat & Ro: Boy Scouts
  * Nikita & Manny: Mean Girls
  * Joey & Justine:
  * JeStorm: Horror Bros [TheETNServant]



**Seasonal Preferences**

  * Season 1: Flappers [WillyTheCrownPrince]
  * Season 2: Victorians
  * Season 3: Everlockians [WillyTheCrownPrince]
  * Season 4: Revivalists



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, please vote! Leave plenty of ideas too!  
> P.S. Have given / Will give credit to people who supply names!


	11. Types of Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of challenge types we have encountered so far, and something to predict future challenges with.

**12\. Death Challenge** : The most simple of elimination challenges, the two voted YouTubers compete in a series of puzzles against each other. The one who did it best (fastest, most accurate, etc.) would leave with the needed item, while the loser (in a non-derogatory way) is killed in some way, sometimes gruesome.

Examples:

S1E7 - Dollhouse Challenge (Matt H)

S1E8 - Battleship Roulette (Tim)

S2E2 - Race for the Golden Goblet (Lauren)

S2E4 - Pool Challenge (DeStorm)

S2E7 - Steampunk Challenge (Gabbie)

S3E3 - Snake Mosaic Challenge (Roi)

S3E4 - Toxic Lair Challenge (Teala)

S3E5 - Strong Man Challenge (MatPat)

S4E2 - Sands of Egypt (Justine)

S4E3 - Gem Collecting Challenge (Tim)

S4E4 - Emperor’s Challenge (DeStorm)

S4E9 - Raptor Challenge (Ro)

 

 **4\. Partner Challenge** : The two voted YouTubers are stuck in a sticky situation and are at risk of death, so their chosen partners are sent to save them. The partner who saves their designated YouTuber wins while the other voted YouTuber is killed.

_Note: So far, every time Joey has been assigned to be a partner, he has had one job and failed each time. Thus, tip - don't choose Joey to help you unless absolutely necessary._

Examples:

S1E2 - Ungodly Machine Challenge (Andrea B)

S1E9 - Ring Toss Challenge (Lele)

S2E9 - Dark Dimension (Alex)

S3E2 - Circus Tent Challenge (Jc)

 

 **2\. Betrayal Challenge** : The two voted YouTubers are under the impression that they must compete in a Death Challenge, but when they reach the end together, they find that they must choose one of their fellow YouTubers _not_ voted into the challenge to betray.

_Note: So far, each of these has involved Joey, so if you're voted in with just him into a challenge, you're likely safe to live at least another hour._

Examples:

S1E4 - The Perverse Games (GloZell)

S2E6 - Path of Betrayal (Tana)

 

 **2\. Choice Challenge** : One of the voted YouTubers must make a deadly choice at the end of the challenge, designating who lives, who dies, who tells their story.

Examples:

S1E6 - Exorcism Challenge (Sierra)

S3E9 - Straitjacket Key Hunt (Manny)

 

 **2\. Collective Betrayal Challenge** : All YouTubers must make a vote and the one chosen will be _collectively_ betrayed by their own friends, often killed in a brutal manner.

Examples:

S1E3 - Burial Challenge (Justine)

S3E6 - Maiden of Madness (Colleen)

 

 **2\. Race Challenge** : The YouTubers chosen to participate are not designated by vote. They must compete in a race, and the slowest will be killed.

Examples:

S3E8 - Cursed Challenge/Witches' Gauntlet (Ro)

S4E8 - Pirate Challenge (Alex)

 

 **5\. Plot Twist Challenge** : The YouTubers are under the impression that it would be a standard Death Challenge, but for whatever reasons, however it is executed, a plot twist occurs, changing the game entirely, so to speak.

Examples:

S1E5 - Circus Challenge (No Death After All)

S2E5 - Baking Room Challenge (Liza)

S3E7 - Funhouse Challenge (Safiya)

S4E5 - Excalibur Challenge (Tana and Gabbie)

S4E7 - Storyteller Challenge (No Death After All)

 

 **3\. Composite Challenge** : A challenge which combines the elements of two or more Challenge types.

Examples:

S2E3 - Spiderweb Challenge (Jesse) - Partner + Betrayal + Choice

S2E8 - The Gauntlet (Alison) - Race + Plot Twist

S4E6 - The Minotaur Challenge (Colleen) - Death + Partner


	12. Death Count: Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Counting the types of deaths and their respective numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP to everyone here. Take note that this chapter is subject to change regarding future seasons.

**3\. Poison/Venom** _\- killed by poison/venom_

  * Shane (may cross into asphyxiation as he choked on his own blood, S1E1)
  * Matt H (S1E7)
  * Roi (bitten by venomous Snake Woman, may cross into Creatures, S3E3)



**4\. Asphyxiation** _\- made so that airway to brain is blocked_

  * Andrea B (poison gas, S1E2)
  * Justine (live burial, S1E3)
  * Teala (strangled, S3E4)
  * Calliope (strangled, S3E9)



**2\. Possession** _\- mystical elements that are not likely to be possible IRL_

  * GloZell (Death Journal, may cross into asphyxiation as she choked on her own blood, S1E4)
  * Sierra (exorcism, S1E6)



**3\. Firearms**   _\- bullets_

  * Tim (Russian roulette, S1E8)
  * Manny (shot in torso six times, S3E9)
  * Alex (shot in torso twice, S4E8)



**6\. Creatures** _\- effects only applicable via creatures_

  * Lauren (blood consumed by vampires, S2E2)
  * Jesse (eaten alive by Jorogumo, S2E3)
  * Alison (mauled by werewolves, S2E8)
  * Tim (torn apart by Garuda, S4E3)
  * Colleen (torn apart by the Minotaur, S4E6)
  * Ro (eaten alive by Velociraptors, S4E9)



**13\. Blades** _\- piercing of skin via sharp weapons_

  * DeStorm (archery, S2E4)
  * Liza (slit throat via claws, S2E5)
  * Tana (slashed torso, S2E6)
  * Gabbie (stabbed and heart removed, S2E7)
  * Alex (stabbed in heart, S2E9)
  * Joey (stabbed in heart and stomach, S2E10)
  * Jc (stabbed repeatedly in torso, S3E2)
  * Colleen (Iron Maiden, S3E6)
  * Safiya (fishhooked, S3E7)
  * Ro (stabbed thrice simultaneously in the torso, ritual sacrifice, S3E8)
  * DeStorm (slashed torso, S4E4)
  * Tana (stabbed in the torso, S4E5)
  * Gabbie (stabbed in the torso, S4E5)



**4\. Brute Force** _\- physically hurt (with or without a specified weapon) such that internal damage is caused_

  * Lele (electrocuted, S1E9)
  * MatPat (beat to death with arms enhanced by super strength, S3E5)
  * Mortimer (neck snapped, S3E9)
  * Justine (neck snapped, S4E2)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Yes, I actually looked up how electrocution kills people.


	13. Character/Villain, Theme and Death Theories for Season 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly What It Says On the Tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Special shout-out to Escape the Theorist and Brady 101 on YouTube for the analyses!_

_ **Characters/Villains/Time Motifs** _

**Faun/Satyr:** A faun/satyr can be seen on a painting in the trailer. Satyrs are an Ancient Greek mythological creature - a half-man-half-goat; while fauns are sort of their Roman counterparts. It is said that satyrs were associated with some…rather unsavory things.

 **Golden Sarcophagus:** One can be seen on the bottom-right corner of the poster. That is essentially an Ancient Egyptian coffin for royalty. Mummies may also be involved.

 **Pirates:** Two people dressed as pirates were rumoured to be EtN actors a couple of months ago. Take note that the Golden Age of Piracy was sometime in the 16th century (1500-1599).

 **Dinosaur:** A dinosaur skeleton can be seen to the top-left of the YouTube Originals sub-logo. This means that paleontology is likely to occur in the Season.

 **Flame Torch:** Joey is holding one in the trailer. Keep on mind that modern electric torches (flashlights) were invented in around the 1880s-1890s.

 **Font and Background:** As we see in the trailer, the font of the logo is vaguely native-foreign. Escape the Theorist (YT) says that it's reminiscent of Aztec calendars.

 **Time-Travelling Tornado:** A tornado (or something along those lines) emoji is seen in one of Joey's tweets, alongside the fact that he's seen being sucked into one in the poster. Due to all the anachronisms present throughout the Season's predicted features, you can think for yourself, can't you?

 

_**Themes** _

**Keys:** Key emojis are located all around relevant Twitter posts and account descriptions, and a keyhole even serves as the 'i' in the logo.

 **Time:** Possibly the overall theme of the season, taking into consideration the anachronistic elements in the poster and the clock emojis on relevant Twitter posts. Also, if the 'Aztec calendar' theory prove to be correct, remember that calendars also carry a time motif.

 **Mythology:** Even more so than Season 2, which focuses more on fantasy. This is evident by the features from Ancient civilizations with rich mythological elements.

 **Revival** **:** The previous season has hinted heavily at bringing some deceased YouTubers back from the dead. Judging by some of the possible death theories below, it is probable that 'dying their respective/corresponding death' may be the case here, i.e. YouTuber B must die in a similar manner as the dead YouTuber A did such that A may return to life.

 

_ **Death Theories** _

**Human Sacrifice:** As mentioned above, Aztec culture may be relevant to the plot, considering the role of Aztec-calendar style designs for the logo. The Aztecs were a Mesoamerican civilization (current-day central Mexico) that flourished from about 1300 until they were defeated by Spanish _conquistadores_ in August 1521. A notable element of the culture is human sacrifice, largely relevant to Aztec religious rites. This may correspond to Ro's fall at the blades of the witches' ritual in Season 3 Episode 8.

 **Speared:** If you're a Hunger Games fan, think Rue (three-finger salute). The satyr/faun appeared to be holding a spear. This may correspond to a fellow Blade death.

 **Mauled by a Lion:** A male lion can be seen in the poster (above Joey's head) and in the painting on the middle-left (edge) in the thumbnail. Since it has been established that mythology may play a huge role in this Season, it is safe to assume that gladiators (which sometimes involved man versus beast) may come up here. This death may correspond to a fellow Creature death, perhaps Jesse, should he return.

 **Locked in a Sarcophagus:** Being killed by a mummy seems much less probable, as mummies have made no appearances so far and also because this mirrors Justine's death.

 **Mauled by Velociraptors:** Not as probable, as the dinosaur is a fossil, but still. The fossil is more likely to be that of a raptor, judging by its snout-jaw shape and the presence of its neck; when compared to T-rexes, which look considerably different. Plural as raptor hunt in packs, as notable from _Jurassic World_ and other relevant films. May correspond to Lauren's death, should she return, when regarding the plural part.


	14. Theme Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of theme songs for EtN, characters, episodes, etc. Y'all are welcome to add to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah, I know you have the vids out, but I really do want input from the rest of the fandom. Thanks for your unknowing assistance.

**Canon Trailer/Soundtrack Songs**

**Opening Theme:** George Shaw -  _Evil House_

 **Season 1:** Little Violet - _Don't Stop_ (Odjbox Remix)

 **Season 2:** Jacqueline Irvin - _Oh My God_

 **Season 3:** The Rolling Stones - _Sympathy for the Devil_

 **Season 3 Soundtrack:** Catherine Keithley - _No One Escapes_

 **Season 4 Theme/Credits:** Catherine Keithley -  _Warning Rune_

 

**Series Songs**

**All:** _Look Away_ from _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ (TV Series)

 **All:** MissPavalova - _Despair_ from _DESPAIR_ (inspired by _Danganronpa_ )

 **All:** MandoPony - _Survive the Night_ from _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_

 **All:** JPB, ft. Ashley Apollodor - _Defeat the Night_

 **All:** Creature Feature -  _A Gorey Demise_

 **Season 2:** Thousand Foot Crutch - _Welcome to the Masquerade_

 **Season 3:** The Greatest Showman - _The Greatest Show_

 **Season 4:** Skillet -  _Back From The Dead_

 

**Episode Songs**

**AllE08:** Three Days Grace - _Get Out Alive_

 **AllE10:** Ruelle - _Game of Survival_

 **AllE10:** _Hamilton_ \- _Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story_

 **S1E01:** Eagles - _Hotel California_

 **S1E05:** Adam Lambert - _Welcome to the Show_

 **S2E01:** _The Phantom of the Opera_ \- _Masquerade_

 **S2E01:** Melanie Martinez - _Tag, You're It **  
**_

**S2E01-S2E02:** DJ Bobo - _VAMPIRES ARE ALIVE **  
**_

**S2E04:** Shinedown - _Enemies_

 **S2E04:** Avery Watts - _This is War_

 **S2E05:** Melanie Martinez - _Bittersweet Tragedy_

 **S2E05:** _Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory_ \- _Pure Imagination_

 **S2E06:** _Hocus Pocus_ \- _Come Little Children_ **  
**

**S2E06:** _Into the Woods_ \- _Prologue: Into the Woods_

 **S2E10:** Evanescence - _My Immortal_

 **S3E01-S3E02:** Space Ghost - _Don't Send in The Clowns_

 **S3E06:** Set It Off - _Wolf in Sheep's Clothing_

 **S3E07:** P!nk - _Funhouse_

 **S3E08:** _Anastasia_ \- _In the Dark of the Night_

 **S3E10:** Evanescence - _Weight of the World_

 

**Character Songs**

**Joey:** Beth Crowley - _Monster_

 **Joey:** Imagine Dragons - _Shots_

 **Justine (S1):** Christina Perri - _Human_

 **Lele:** Christina Aguilera - _Fighter_

 **Eva:** Sia - _Unstoppable_

 **DeStorm (S2):** Set It Off - _N.M.E_

 **Tana (S2):** Panic! at the Disco -  _Far Too Young to Die_

 **Alex (S2):** Set It Off - _Horrible Kids_

 **Alex (to DeStorm, S2E02 & S2E04):** Skillet - _Circus for a Psycho_

 **Colleen:** Naomi Scott -  _Speechless_ (from  _Aladdin_ )

 **Colleen (to Joey, S3E06):** Taylor Swift -  _Bad Blood_

 **Ro:** Rachel Platten - _Fight Song_

 **Manny:** Panic! at the Disco - _House of Memories_

 **MatPat:** Imagine Dragons - _Whatever It Takes_

 **Nikita:** Imagine Dragons - _Natural_

 **Tana (S4):**  Amy Studt - _Just a Little Girl_

 

**Ship Themes**

**Eli:** Fergie -  _Won't Let You Fall_

 **Toli:** Britney Spears -  _Circus_

 **Mele:** Three Days Grace - _I Hate Everything About You_

 **Janiel:** Three Days Grace - _Fallen Angel_

 

**Group Songs**

**Season 2 Lieutenants:** Ruelle - _Monsters_

 **Tragic Friendships:** Panic! at the Disco -  _House of Memories_

 

**Miscellaneous**

**The Evil Within Joey (S2):** Digital Daggers - _The Devil Within_

 **Sam:** Simon Curtis - _Soul 4 Sale_

 

**Fandom**

**General:** Bastille -  _Things We Lost in the Fire_

 **Writing Community:** twenty one pilots - _Heathens_

 


	15. Things Ruined for Us by EtN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're also welcome to add to this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my fellow EtN community members on FFN and their contributions!

  1. Cherry Pie
  2. Any Pies in General
  3. Popcorn
  4. Capture the Flag
  5. Voting
  6. Puzzles
  7. Choosing
  8. Ring Toss
  9. The Colour Pink
  10. Mannequins
  11. Pastry Shoppes
  12. Vampires (still an improvement from _Twilight_ though)
  13. Mermaids
  14. Jenga
  15. Circuses
  16. Carnivals
  17. Gingerbread Houses
  18. Spiders (even more so)
  19. The Name 'Colin'
  20. The Name 'Arthur'
  21. The Name 'Sarah'
  22. The Name 'Marvin'
  23. The Name 'Dorian'
  24. The Name 'Morgan'
  25. The Name 'Vera'
  26. The Name 'Kira'
  27. The Name 'Haruko'
  28. The Name 'Arlyn'
  29. The Name 'Cash'
  30. The Name 'Cedric'
  31. The Name 'Atticus'
  32. The Name 'Cindy'
  33. The Name 'Benjamin'
  34. The Name 'Wilmer'
  35. The Name 'Veronica'
  36. The Name 'Willie'
  37. The Name 'Lucy'
  38. The Name 'Nicholas'
  39. Dolls
  40. Dollhouses
  41. Funhouses
  42. Funerals (even more so)
  43. _Death Note_
  44. Steampunk
  45. Werewolves (still better than _Twilight_ )
  46. War
  47. Exorcisms
  48. Spirit Boards
  49. Hide and Seek
  50. Sweets/Candies/Chocolate (slightly)
  51. Full Moons
  52. Races
  53. Ferris Wheels
  54. Arm Wrestling
  55. Iron Maidens (worsened)
  56. Torture Methods
  57. Magic (slightly)
  58. Curses
  59. Witches (slightly)
  60. Time Travel
  61. Snakes (worsened)
  62. Clowns
  63. Greenhouses and Plants (slightly)
  64. Zombies (worsened)
  65. Tampons
  66. Plot Twists (RIP Safiya)
  67. Masks
  68. Ramen
  69. Hot Dogs (especially vegan ones)
  70. Battleship
  71. Fishhooks
  72. Rituals
  73. Seances (worsened)
  74. Performing Tasks Underwater Other Than Just Swimming
  75. Certain Songs
  76. Gemstones
  77. Crystals
  78. Cars
  79. Jails (worsened)
  80. Tarot Cards
  81. Dinner Parties
  82. Masquerade Balls
  83. Basements (worsened)
  84. Merry-Go-Rounds
  85. Carnival Prizes
  86. Robots
  87. Maids
  88. Butlers
  89. Cemeteries (worsened)
  90. Mansions
  91. Strangers (worsened)
  92. Pools (slightly)
  93. Secret Rooms
  94. Complex Machines
  95. Amber
  96. Churches
  97. Foreshadowing (slightly)
  98. Threesomes
  99. Spin the Bottle
  100. Revolvers
  101. Parties
  102. Invitations
  103. Deciding by Dice
  104. The Word 'Escape'
  105. Circus Font
  106. Coins
  107. Gold
  108. Gems
  109. Museums
  110. Mummies (worsened)
  111. (Scarab) Beetles
  112. Mythology of all sorts
  113. Keys
  114. Chinese Chess
  115. Archery
  116. Ancient China
  117. Dinosaurs (especially velociraptors)
  118. Fossils
  119. Pirates
  120. Knights
  121. The Middle Ages
  122. Dragons
  123. Engagement Challenges
  124. Dumplings
  125. Mandarin Chinese
  126. Knights
  127. Traps
  128. Spellbooks
  129. Mirrors
  130. Mirror Writing
  131. Russian Roulette (worsened)
  132. Fill in the Blanks
  133. Writing Stories (slightly)
  134. Plays
  135. Pirates
  136. Ale
  137. Barrels
  138. Slingshots
  139. Rowboats
  140. Marketplaces
  141. Mazes/Labyrinths (worsened)
  142. The name 'Rorik'
  143. The name 'Jezebel' (slightly)



**Conclusion: Thanks a lot for ruining our lives, Joey. If we die before you, we'll testify for you during Judgement so that you earn your place in Hell. (just kidding, we love you.)**


	16. SAE Theory: Initiation Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random theory based on one of my tumblr posts, purely based on 1 poster, 1 briefcase, 2 outfits and 3 nonconsecutive seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support for this headcanon given on tumblr and YouTube!  
> P.S. I'm still figuring out how to use the new MovieMaker, and my finals are in 2 days! Help!

As we all know, while looking at the first EtN4 poster, we see that Joey's wearing a jacket with the SAE symbol on it.

Joey has not been actively involved with the SAE until Season 3, with that briefcase with the emblem on it.

Also, that jacket is scarily reminiscent of Shane's in Season 1.

(P.S. If Shane were an experienced member - or at least a Genre Savvy one, he wouldn't have let his mouth run off without his brain and got himself killed.)

 **THEORY #1: The Society Against Evil has recruited Joey into their ranks.** Season 3 was a secret test to see if he would be a suitable member, and he's officially initiated in by the time Season 4 begins.

 **THEORY #2: That jacket is a _de facto_ uniform for modern era members; as well as a symbol of initiation, meaning ROOKIE MEMBER ON THEIR FIRST OFFICIAL MISSION.** The SAE symbol can be shown or hidden, depending on the one wearing it.

Plus, since Joey's dealt with this thrice already, he was probably like, _might as well join in full-time, even if my heart is getting broken a thousand times over_. Let's just hope that he won't end up like the last SAE YouTuber did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you understand what I'm saying. I don't feel very coherent right now.


	17. Colour Motifs and Alternate Names of Each Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What colour best symbolizes each Season?  
> Also, of course, alternate names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be subject to change.

**Season 1 (Escape the Night):** Black - simple yet elegant base colour, some costumes

 **Season 2 (Enchant the Night):** Purple - logo, magical and mystical features

 **Season 3 (Enhance the Night):** Red - logo, colour of blood, darker themes

 **Season 4 (Emulate the Night):** Green - logo, colour of life (All-Stars),  _emulate - (EM-yoo-late) formal verb, to try to do_ something (survive) _as well as somebody else_  (the previous survivors) _because you admire them_ (for surviving)

**Season 5 (E the Night):**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno, just a random post.


	18. Season 4 Cast Emoji Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another random post.

Everyone, prior to the announcement, has been talking about how the emoji string represents the cast's roles. My theory is that you're not wrong, but perhaps those emojis represent the roles of…the YouTubers fighting for a second chance! **(Edit: By that, I meant the initial roles, not the current roles.)**

 **Glasses:** Shane? Matt H? - **Joey (Savant)**

 **Plane:** Ro, for sure. - **Alex (Aviator)**

 **Dress:** Sierra? - **Ro (Socialite)**

 **Money:** DeStorm? - **Tim (Con Man)**

 **Police Car:** Tim? - **DeStorm (Enforcer)**

 **Lipstick:** Colleen? - **Tana (Pin-Up Girl)**

 **Boot:** Liza? - **Justine (Adventurer)**

 **Clapperboard:** **Gabbie (Hollywood Star)**

 **Hat:** Justine? -  **Colleen (Duchess)**

 **Bunny:** Tana? -  _ **Bretman Rock (Playboy)**_

EDIT: Looking at this list, girls seem to dominate the cast...hmm...

**EDIT 2: This theory has been proven false from recent Twitter posts.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals start tomorrow, why am I writing this so spontaneously? Help!


	19. Season 2 AU: Fanged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fanfic idea that I had in my early days and failed to execute, and is now up for adoption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only typing this because it's Friday, not because I'm over with my finals. I've only done 4/11 days!

I was going to write about this during my early days here, when Season 2 was still on the loose, but I wasn't confident enough; and a year later, I've lost interest in writing that but still want to share this AU idea, which is why I named this chapter after the working title of that fic - _Fanged_. And yes, I actually drew the cover and it's now the background of my phone's main page. It actually looks pretty decent, even if my artist friend has made quite a bit of critique on it. (Remember, I'm a writer first, artist second; while she's vice versa.)

As we all know, Joey ran into quite some trouble with Vampires prior to the main plot of Season 2, and according to my old estimate and resulting calculations, might have been in the Victorian Era (3 weeks to a month) for longer than all the other Season 2 YouTubers have _combined_.

So part of me was wondering, _what if Joey was turned into a Vampire during that period of time_ , and this came to be. Yeah, that's all that is.

Also, it's EtN Vampires. Not _Twilight_ Vampires, as my mind wouldn't be able to fathom what would ensue and [MY EYES!]...

For plotline, I think Episodes 1 and most of 2 would have gone the same way, but in Season 2, Joey wouldn't be able to kill Dorian, causing someone else - Alex? - to take the kill. As a consequence for his 'failure' (it's not his fault that he couldn't kill Dorian), Joey gets voted into the challenge and wins, but isn't as insensitive as DeStorm was in canon about Lauren's fall. I'm not sure why he wasn't able to explain his situation, but you can think of a reason/excuse for that.

That was kind of all I thought up to in canon, so I think the rest of you can take this idea up for adoption, and make it into a fic of its own right! Just remember to credit me if you do write this.

**TL;DR: NotEvil!Vampire!Joey AU, Season 2.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of random but I really don't know. I'm planning to make a major post once my exams are over, though!


	20. Fandom Anthropomorphic Personification: Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A project I have been working on for months.

_Hello, folks, and I'm back at last from finals._

_One of my other major fandoms, Hetalia, introduces the concept of Personified Nations. I have decided to take this one step further and have created far too many OCs to work with. Here, I introduce the Fandom-tan of Escape the Night, entirely of my creation. Also, if I could show you a picture/sketch, I would, but my Internet sucks fish balls._

* * *

 

 **Full Name:** Escape the Night with Joey Graceffa

 **Human Name:** Mackenzie Isra Baines-Graceffa

 **Human Name Meaning:** Mackenzie - child of the wise leader/born of fire (it just suits her, and feels American); Isra - nocturnal journey; Baines - bones

 **Nicknames:** Mack, Kennie ("THEY KILLED KENNIE AGAIN!!"), Kenzie; EtN, ETN

 

 **Gender:** Female

 **Date of Birth:** 22 June 2016 (official); ~November 2015 (actual)

 **Nationality:** American (Angeleno/Californian)

 **Religion:** N/A

 **Personification Type:** Fanatical ~~(Fandoms)~~

 **Current Place of** **Residence:** Los Angeles, California, USA

 

 **Hair:** Sleek, black, long bangs, shoulder-length

 **Eyes:** Violet (general)/Blood-red (deaths/rage/Possession AU)

 **Skin:** Tanned, too many scars (see below)

 **Scars (Special Category Personalized for Her):** Death scars - gunshot scar at left temple (Tim), bite scars at throat (Lauren, Jesse, Roi), slash scar at throat (Liza), slash scar at stomach (Tana), stab scars at heart (Alex, Joey, Ro); stab scars at abdomen (Jc, Saf), two gunshot scars at torso (Alex); Cut on left cheek; Burn scar from when the S3 set burnt down

 **Physical Features:** Oval face, upturned eyes, bottom hourglass figure (slight), _somewhat athletic (from all the running around that the guests do)_

 **Physical Age:** 17 (experienced a huge growth spurt while Season 3 was in the making - refer to ending of Season 3 Episode 11)

 

 **Disorder(s):** PTSD

 **Phobia(s):** Noctiphobia (fear of the night), Coulrophobia (fear of clowns), Taphophobia (fear of being buried alive)

 

 **Erogenous Zone:** N/A

 **Scent:** Sweets, oranges, caramel popcorn; underlying - blood, death

 

 **Character Tic(s):** Experiences all major deaths, heart occasionally pops out (since S2E07)

 

 **Formal Outfit:** (depends on time period)

 **Casual Outfit:** Hoodie (bloodstained, bullet holes), jeans (bloodstained), sneakers/boots, SAE leather jacket (since Season 4)

 **Accessories:** Black hairclip, YouTube logo pendant, a perpetually missing golden wig

 

 **Weapon(s):** The Wooden Stake of Van Helsing (replica), pink revolver, Tana's lollipop(s)

 

 **Personality:** Inquisitive, passionate, astute, has a protective streak (especially for _cinnamon rolls_ ), emotionally connected to everyone (though she doesn't show it), snarky, painfully morbid, a bit emo,  _is handling quite a bit of self-loathing ('my fault that everyone is bitter')_

 

 **Strengths:** Capture the Flag, puzzles, riddles, conspiracy theories, murder, torture, jokes, plot twists of all sorts

 **Weaknesses:** _Love for her smol cinnamon rolls_

 

 **Likes:** Black humor

 **Dislikes:** _Betrayals_

 **Ships:** Eli, Roila, Jetpack Riley

 

 **Pet(s):** Cat (black)

 **Ringtone:** _No One Escapes_ by Catherine Keithley

 

 **Relationships with Other Personifications:** Generally, EtN is not very well-known, but she enjoys hanging out with the YouTube fandoms, even if she carries about a different style when compared with most of them.

Hamilton - her senpai!  
Fight of the Living Dead - close friend  
Danganronpa - admiration, acquaintance  
Until Dawn - recent friend

On a slightly off-topic note, she isn't on best terms with her Boss/Creator right now, as he was a bit of a Jerkass during his time on the show, but she understands his viewpoints.

 

**Fandom Academy:**

Memology - Lower E  
Art - Lower E  
Writing - Higher E  
Combat - Higher E  
Music - E  
History - Lower E  
Theory/Analysis - O  
Lore (Elective) - E

 

 **Nyotalia (Rule 63):** N/A

 **2P (Alternate):** Regan Lilith Baines-Graceffa

 

**List of TV Tropes:**

Anthropomorphic Personification  
Beat Still, My Heart  
Conspiracy Theorist  
Deadpan Snarker  
Dying For Symbolism  
Good Scars, Evil Scars  
Hartman Hips  
Meaningful Name  
Physical Scars, Psychological Scars  
Purple Eyes  
Senpai/Kohai  
Shipper on Deck  
Signature Scent  
Tsurime Eyes (if drawn anime-esque)  
Wooden Stake  
Why Does It Have to Be Snakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may add your opinions to this, and I might consider them.


	21. S1E03: The Willing Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The specific wording of a note from three years past caused me to dig up the relevant episode to suggest an AU/theory/thing. Thanks, Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, spoilers - RIP Justine. Again. #YouTried #Remembrance

Does anyone remember the traumatizing third episode (ever), where poor Justine...y'know?

Yeah, same, but I have a rather strange thought, one that I do not believe that anyone has really considered.

The note instructing the YouTubers read:

_I can feel your presence near, my spirit will soon be free. There is only one more task ahead of you. The hiding ritual used to conceal the artifact required an unwilling soul to be buried alive and it was mine. Now another unwilling soul must be buried to reverse the spell. Only then will the artifact rise from its earthen tomb. I know it is a horrible thing to require, but if I had told you in the beginning, you would never have come this far. The group must vote, but only one name will be drawn this time. That person must be taken away against their will and buried alive in this coffin. Please do not falter now._

Let me re-illustrate this fact: the note specifically authorized that it must be an UNWILLING person that is buried alive.

What would have happened had they buried someone WILLING instead?

Just a tidbit for us all to consider...


	22. Season 4 Episode 4, from Chinese Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discordians, you may have seen part of this. Tumblr users, you may have seen all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probs think I'm mad for doing this whole analysis thing, but my cultural pride demands for me to do so.

1\. Chinese chess was not prominent until the Qing, and the background is the Ming (the previous dynasty). However, considering that the man in question appears to be a prince, this may be excused.

2\. Hairstyle. Tie the damn long hair back, Your Highness!

3\. Chinese firecrackers are normally red and they are used for explosions and loud noises during Chinese New Year. They are not gold, nor do they (normally) contain confetti.

4\. It’s sexist alright. Ten points to Ro.

5\. In Chinese, China is the Middle Kingdom. Five points to the creators for doing at least a teeny bit of research. (中國/中国)

6\. I’m quite sure that most of the girls are not “eligible maidens”.

7\. “Wed him, kill him, take the kingdom” - the Chinese people will not take a foreigner such as them as an Emperess well. After all, ancient China is sexist as hell (well, women's rights diminished throughout Chinese history until modern post-emperor times), and they regard themselves as the best, the centre of the Earth, and all other foreigners as barbarians. But I can't blame the Sorceress for forgetting/not knowing these things.

8\. The mercenaries who encounter the boys speak Putonghua/Mandarin. At least, the first line definitely is. Mandarin was first promoted/heard of in the Yuan-Qing eras. They did their research on that too, or…it is just a coincidence. Who knows? At least they aren't speaking Cantonese.

9\. The mercenaries may not be hostile just because of the rebellion. They more be like, A black man? Who _are_ these brown-haired, light-skinned people? Y’all barbarians! (yes, ancient Chinese are increasingly arrogant when it concerns their race and stuff)

10\. They would not specify this as “Chinese” chess. Just “chess” or xiangqi (象棋 - the proper Chinese name).

11\. What are the characteristics of the great warriors, then? Hmm, loyalty, determination, strategy-inclination, an appreciation for Confucian values…

12\. “We need to prove ourselves as great Chinese warriors.” YOU’RE NOT EVEN CHINESE!! THAT IS LITERALLY THE FIRST REQUIREMENT!!!

13\. In the Ming Dynasty, the practice of kowtowing to the Emperor began (it is because the first Ming Emperor was short and had low self-esteem). I am not sure if this applies to the ladies, but then again, ladies are usually not allowed in court, and we do not know of ancient courting practices.

14\. Breaking the board is… martial arts? Not always, it is not the main part of it. Martial arts tests with inner strength and combat. Breaking a board has little to do with it, but is very stereotypical, especially with non-Chinese martial arts. Plus, martial arts _is_ a part of Chinese culture, but is not a value of the great warriors of ancient times.

15\. It seems right that Ro didn't get the first one, as her dance moves are not as…as elegant/flashy as the non-Han ethnicity performers from distant lands.

16\. I don't think pull-ups were a thing in Ancient China…but damn, Joey steps up his game and gains more Badass points!

17\. Chinese people are generally more conservative on their norms, so Tana showing off her bust and butt would not make her a good candidate for the Engagement Contest. Nor would blatantly flirting with the Emperor.

18\. Not a cultural thing, but Alex should have let DeStorm have the go at the archery test. DeStorm has experience, Alex did not - thus decreasing the probability of both of their names entering the challenge.

19\. Eating dumplings with chopsticks as a challenge? I…remain lost for words. My ancestors would be horrified at the idea of “barbarians” using chopsticks like “civilized people” to become the Emperor’s consort.

20\. Those dumplings taste gross?! That…makes a good twist to the challenge, as Chinese cuisine is among the best in the world. Another good touch is that dumplings are a _northern_ Chinese staple, i.e. the Emperor’s residential area.

21\. DeStorm’s challenge was so easy!! (I learnt to play Chinese chess when I was about nine? Ten? I am fourteen, going on to be fifteen now.) Also, how did they know which piece was the cannon (炮, for reference) piece? Where did DeStorm learn to read Chinese? Or was it all on the instruction sheet (that would not be fair)?

22\. The move that DeStorm has to play in his chess challenge is a common opening move. I myself use it most of the time. I am happy that the creators at least gave a recognizable, confirmed Chinese chess move for him to play.

23\. RO KNOWS MANDARIN?! I AM SHOCKED…WAIT. She taught in China before, of course she knows a bit! I am just amused that they subtitled the episode automatically.

24\. Ro should be wearing red. It is the customary bridal colour during weddings, and it stands for happiness. White is death…damn, Ro, foreshadowing!

25\. No, a duel to the death is not traditional entertainment during a wedding. At least, at commoner weddings, but I doubt royal weddings were this sadistic. Neither would they be so…lacking in extravagance.

26\. The challenge is a strategy game. Confucius valued strategic people, not reckless ones…

27\. Manchu plaits, like the ones on the male rebel, would not be commonplace until the Qing, and even then, the Qing’s first hairstyle isn't like this. Therefore, this part is anachronistic as hell.

28\. Next episode is the Dark Knight. Maybe centaur? Joey be flapping like MatPat during the balloon pop scene in Season 3 Episode 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. DeStorm died a rebel. RIP. So bad.


	23. Who Am I? (Japanese First-Person Pronouns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed that Seasons 2, 3 and 4 all have Japanese subtitles, while Season 1 only has Chinese. You guys, I also request your choice of first-person pronoun (and even those of your OCs), for the hell of it.  
> (I don't actually know Japanese - I can only distinguish some of the kanji, because I know Chinese. This is just for fun. And I am also kinda running low on ideas and procrastinating, yet again, on homework.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to Noobs: Japanese has several forms of "I/Me", depending on gender, age and personality.  
> Main Examples (Most Common):  
> * 'Ore' (俺) - hard-masculine (manly), generally used by men  
> * 'Boku' (僕) - soft-masculine (boyish), generally used by boys/men, but also by (very) tomboyish girls (rare IRL, more common in pop culture) and (recently) androgynous characters  
> * 'Atashi' (あたし) - informal, assertive, feminine, generally used by tomboyish girls/women who aren't tomboyish enough for 'boku'  
> * 'Watashi' (私) - formal, polite, gender-neutral (but more likely to be used by girls/women)  
> There are many others, but people generally don't use them.

**YouTubers**

Joey:  _Boku_ \- briefly slips into other pronouns at a couple of points

Oli:  _Ore_

Alex:  _Boku_

Liza:  _Watashi_

Tyler:  _Boku_

Lauren:  _Watashi_

Jesse:  _Ore_ - did he slip into  _boku_ at one point??

Tana:  _Watashi_

Andrea R:  _Watashi_

DeStorm: _Ore_ \- occasionally slips into _ore-sama_ (俺様, "my  awesome/magnificent self"), but why was  _watashi_ used in his intro?

Gabbie:  _Watashi_

Roi:  _Boku_

Colleen:  _Watashi_

Safiya:  _Watashi_

MatPat:  _Boku_

Jc:

Teala:  _Watashi_

Nikita:  _Watashi_ \- is it just me, or does  _atashi_ fit her better?

Manny: 

Rosanna:  _Watashi_

Bretman:

Justine: 

Tim:  _Ore_

**Helpers/Villains/Other Characters**

Dorian -  _Watashi_ - I have rather mixed feelings about this, because there is a separate 'I/Me' for kings/emperors -  _chin_ (朕) - and Dorian IS the King of the Vampires, but the pronoun choice conceals his identity quite well, while preserving the formality of the introduction

Alison:  _Watashi_

Vera:  _Watashi_ \- but she also apparently used  _ware_ (我, arachic and generally masculine, but default first person pronoun in Chinese) at "I'm done waiting,  Alison~"

Morgan:  _Ore_

Mortimer:  _Boku_

Kerrie:  _Watashi_ \- I can't quite tell which one it is, but it seems slightly strange?

Jael:  _Watashi_ -  _atashi_ may fit better, because of her sheer badassery?

Mick Jagger (singer of  _Sympathy for the Devil_ ):  _Ore_

The Sorceress:  _Watashi_

The Collector:  _Watashi_ \- judging by the lyrics of  _Warning Rune_  

**Other Odd Tidbits**

Season 2: When Morgan was saying "Bring in the guests", the subtitles addressed the YouTubers with the honorific  _-sama_ , which generally indicates great respect/flattery. However, the honorific can also be used sarcastically (though rarely). One would wonder exactly which form he is using, but judging by his tone of voice…it may likely be the latter…

On a secondary note, at close glance (it took me a replay), both Dorian and Alison have fangs for canines (those particularly sharp teeth next to the flat front four - incisors)! And where the hell did Joey's coat come from?

If anyone has read the series  _Unlucky Number Twelve_ , it should be noted that the phrase "little orphan an-" was used by a clown in the background of Season 3 Episode 1~

The Collector, when leaving to go on the expedition to Everlock, uses  _wareware_ (我々, "We/Us") in the subtitles. Just something I noticed.

Also in Season 4, when the glass broke for the YouTubers Exhibit, sounds relevant to their position/role are heard. I noticed part of this back when I first watched, but care much for it. Here are the SFX:

  * Bretman (Playboy): Applause
  * Justine (Adventurer): Whip crack (Indiana Jones?)
  * Tim (Con Man): Coins dropping on hard surface
  * DeStorm (Enforcer): Someone/something being hit and some sort of cry (low, deep voice)?
  * Tana (Pin-Up Girl): Screaming
  * Gabbie (Hollywood Star): Camera snaps
  * Alex (Aviator): Loud buzzing of old-timey planes
  * Colleen (Duchess): Some sort of cry?
  * Rosanna (Socialite): Wine glasses clink



And all the exhibits broke in order of their deaths?!!?

**Fandom/OCs**

ETN -  _atashi_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source: https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/UsefulNotes/JapanesePronouns  
> (Really, the intro scenes are the gold mines for what I am searching for.)  
> Despite this, I also want your opinion on the choices in the subtitles (I didn't write them), and those who have not yet appeared in the seasons! (And the Season 1 Cast's choices too, of course.)  
> It would also be great if you guys rewatch the episodes mentioned and check to see if I have missed anything.


	24. What Your Favourite Helper/Villain Says About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Leah's ships version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not take this seriously.

ARTHUR: You try to outmaneuver manipulative b@stards, but it doesn't work in your favour all that well.

SARAH: You need to work on your makeup.

MARVIN: No one can grow the pansies quite like you either.

MAD SCIENTIST (S1E2): Your sanity is steadily going downhill.

CAROLINE EASTWICK: Your ex is an asshole to behold.

MICHAEL (S1E3): You prefer to terminate relationships with death.

CALVIN (S1E4): You're a creep. A very charming creep.

SAM (THE GUARDIAN): You like playing tag as It.

THE RINGMASTER: You're a troll.

VITA (HIS ASSISTANT): Your favourite animal is a parrot.

THE PRIEST (DAVID SANTOS): You are very observant but do nothing other than that.

MADISON: You're into those gill t*tties.

COLIN: You're an asshole. Or you're greedy.

VINCENT: You love lightbulbs.

MARCO (S1E10): You really hate your siblings too.

ALISON: You're selfless. You also really hate _Twilight_.

DORIAN: You love riddles.

VAMPIRE QUEEN: You enforce rules strictly.

CALVIN (S2): You wanted him to return in S4E10, unlike everyone else. You were correct.

MORGAN: You love the extras in movies.

VERA: You, too, have an unhealthy obsession with Andrea Russett.

JOROGUMO: You do NOT have arachnophobia.

KIRA & HARUKO: You like playing strip poker.

ARLYN: You like fighters who wear face paint and all.

CASH: You are, quite frankly, an asshole.

THE GINGERBREAD WOMAN: You're always hungry.

SAMPSON: Your favourite moment was when he shoved the Gingerbread Woman into the oven.

PEPITO: You love candy/sweets.

HARPIES: You do not hesitate to cheat and try to kill everyone that calls you out on it. In other words, you're a sore loser.

SIREEN: You did like that twerk dance thing.

TORHIL: You fancy the Hulk.

ICE WITCH: You love  _Frozen_ and are really looking forward to the sequel.

CEDRIC: You are a romantic, but also a tad on the demented end of the scale.

JETPACK GIRL: You're a dork. Who loves steampunk.

PROMETHEANS: You love the mecha genre.

ATTICUS: You really hate _Twilight_ as well, and are usually very confused and end up going with the flow.

DYLAN (S2E8): You're a smart kid.

DEVOURER: You… your origins are sickening.

THE SORCERESS: You are an ibis too.

CALLIOPE: You are a BAMF that everyone else you know seems to hate.

MORTIMER: You're a momma's boy.

JAEL AND RYU: You are a stone-cold badass.

KILLER KERRIE: You're as deranged as she is. Alternately, you've spent far too much time on the AO3 Authors Discord.

SALLY SLAUGHTER: You read  _Unlucky Number Twelve_ and want her skills to make people Innocent.

HIGH TOWER: You were ecstatic about their return in Season 4 Episode 10.

CINDY: You really wish she appeared in S4E10 to reunite with Benjamin.

BENJAMIN: You love Slenderman.

STRONG MAN: You are very stronk and intimidating.

VERONICA: You enjoy making out with your romantic partner in public.

TWIN DOLLS: You like playing Hide and Go Kill.

WILLIE: You are bipolar, have Multiple Personality Disorder or some other mental/psychological issue.

THE WITCHES: You live for Rasputin from  _Anastasia_.

LUCY: You are a pervert.

HUMPHREY: You are willing to sell your soul to get one of these.

THE CARNIVAL MASTER: 

ZOMBIES: You walk around with no particular purpose, just like them.

EGYPTIAN GUARDS: You follow orders, no matter what.

PHARAOH'S WIFE: You are a gold digger.

PHARAOH: You like to use the joke "I want my mummy".

GARUDA: You like Colin too.

EMPEROR: You're a cocky b@stard. Alternatively, you are really into Chinese culture.

EMPEROR'S MOTHER: You want the best for your children.

BLACK KNIGHT: You do not have chivalry.

CAVEMAN: You're sloppy, but everyone loves you. Alternately, you think you are a good artist.

GORGON: The Ice Witch wasn't enough for you.

MINOTAUR: You are into beastiality.

SCHEHERAZADE: You're an obsessed writer.

PIRATES: Pirate AUs are your favourite type of fanfic.

RORIK AND JEZEBEL: You are very on-and-off with your romantic partner.

VELOCIRAPTORS: You do want to train them like Chris Pratt.

THE COLLECTOR: You're into resurrective immortality. You also want to be in control of everything.

THE CURSED GOD: You ship Cursed God/Mystic. Alternately, you're into tentacle porn. Either way, you're a sick b!tch.


	25. Curiouser and Curiouser: the Mysteries of EtN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random plot bunny-ish. Just some things to ponder about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey, if you are reading this, please take notes and find some way to explain these phenomena. This series really, from a realistic perspective, needs to stop being such a mindf**k session.

**Season 1**

  * Why was there a Death Note located randomly in a drawer in what was likely a hidden chamber? Is there any context to this in-universe? How does the thing even work?



**Season 2**

  * Where is the approximate location for the Victorian mansion? We know that it is the Victorian Era in the UK and a complex series of events (last of most, the Gilded Age) in the US, and a cowboy and a Japanese spider goddess made it through the borders, but are we able to pin down an exact explanation?
  * A follow-up to the above: at what point in time IS the Victorian mansion located? With a cowboy appearing in the flashback of Episode 3, we can assume that it may have taken place in the Wild West era, but can we pinpoint something more precise? Can the YouTubers' outfits be used to help analyze at least the decade in question? (Since there is a fake booty on Lauren's gown, I will assume that it was the 1870s or the 1890s…)
  * Is there an explanation for the anachronistic names? After all, Riley was a boy's name in the late 19th century, and I don't reckon it WAS a girl's name before the latter half of the 20th century, even in the 18th century (since the Sorceress used 100 years to perfect her wickedness). Also, what era IS Alison from? It was a popular girl's name in the Middle Ages and is one in the modern years, but 'Alice' would be the closest alternative to her name in the Victorian era.



**Season 3**

  * Exactly WHERE is Everlock located? If in the US, which state, at the very least? The news articles in the beginning sequence of Episode 1 gives NO information on the location, and the first article that shows up said that the entire world was shocked, so it gives zero leads, even if a geographically relevant newspaper (e.g. one based in London or whatever city) printed an article about Everlock.
  * How DID time work in Everlock? Was every single day 13 October 1978? Were the people born in Everlock between the date of official disappearance and the day Season 3 took place technically the same age, regardless of what day they were actually born in? Was it a _Groundhog Day_ sequence that was only broken by the arrival of the YouTubers? Did people AGE in Everlock at all? We can assume that Calliope had not since her arrival, so are the residents of the town older than they actually appeared? And last of the sequence, did Everlock return to modern day society after Season 3, or will they be stuck on 13 October 1978 perpetually and forevermore?
  * How did the issue with Nicholas and Lucy (his DAUGHTER) work out in the first place? Are they even biologically related? If they are, did they have her after being turned Evil or before? (I'm inclined to think 'after' based on the Episode 9 flashback, but you never know.)



**Season 4**

  * Why is Purgatory preserved in what appears to be a 1940s theme? Does WWII have anything to do with this arrangement?
  * Why did the Collector choose to make Joey's past demons an exhibit in its own rights?
  * How were the YouTubers taken to Purgatory after death? How did they change clothes and be stuck in a position in the intro/second teaser trailer like wax statues?
  * How was there a Cursed God totem all the way back in the caveman era?
  * Can someone please explain the historically incorrect Chinese history for Episode 4? The closest to a rebellion in the timeline of the Ming Dynasty occurring around canon time (1521) took place in 1519, and nowhere near the Imperial capital for the rebels to speak Mandarin Chinese unless they moved there - and why would they head south to Jiangxi in the first place? The southern provinces' bureaucrats were generally those who had fallen out of favour by the Imperial government, and even if this were to be the case, why was the male wearing a queue from the mid-late Qing Dynasty (the last dynasty, which came after the Ming and wouldn't be established for another hundred years at least - and the Manchus who ruled during the era were from the Northeast, not the Southeastern region)?
  * Is the Black Knight really Mordred from the legends? Why were they wearing metallic armour, when they wouldn't be for another few centuries?
  * Where were the Pirates from Episode 8 from? Rorik was the name of a Danish Viking (from before even 1000AD) and his name is rarely used, as far as I know. Jezebel is an Ancient Hebrew name, and few in the world even use this Biblical name, as it brings up connotations of wickedness (refer to the Old Testament).
  * In real life, Velociraptors were only the size of a turkey - did the creators use _Jurassic Park_ for reference? Why did they straight-up EAT their victim (RIP cinnamon roll) instead of say, slashing them to death with their claws (or hasn't that been a very common death throughout the season already, and they needed an obligatory extra-gory-and-traumatizing death scene)? Did the Raptors have feathers in the Episode, as they should have IRL?
  * The whole mystery regarding the Minotaur's Maze (aka Labyrinth). Isn't it supposed to be a virgin sacrifice of a youngster? Colleen didn't even fit the requirements of the old myths! Or did Purgatory and the Collector find a way to mess with the myths too?
  * Why was the Gorgon (aka Jael's sister) present in the Ancient Greco-Roman era, according to the Episode 6 flashback? Why was there a ROMAN gladiator when Ancient Greece was the origin era for the Medusa myth? How did she even get to that era?



**All Seasons/General**

  * Can we precisely pin down the EtN timeline? We know that Season 2 and 3 took place in between "a couple of months", according to Rosanna in Season 3 Episode 1, but can we find a closer definition?
  * What happened in real time between the seasons? Were the YouTubers declared dead, or just missing? Leah's choices indeed make sense, but cam we find a more definite, solid real-world impact look?
  * Exactly how long were the YouTubers gone for, during each round - one night, or longer? If longer, why so? (I propose that it was because the connection between the modern world and the historical era disappeared, for the first three seasons: the time-travelling car was blown up, the carriages disappeared for whatever reasons - probably the Sorceress' meddling - and there was no connection between Everlock and the modern world to begin with, since they arrived by seance.)
  * Did the YouTubers get erased from existence if they died - that is, would the Unborn Phenomenon side of the Fandom be proven correct?
  * Couldn't someone have just broken the lock to a puzzle so as to cheat their way through the challenges? Or used a lockpick (even an impromptu one made with a couple of hairclips)?
  * Exactly how old is the Cursed God, and what are his origins? Does he have a 'normal' name?
  * When and how was the SAE founded? How do they operate? Were all the deaths in our current series necessary for missions to be completed? I mean, it sounded like it was a norm according to Shane's note back in Season 1 Episode 1, but are there any better alternatives?
  * Did more Cursed God-related incidents happen during the timeline of EtN? What would have happened, and where? When?
  * Are Pepito and Colin related in any way? (Someone please debunk or confirm this crack theory.)
  * From an in-universe perspective, why is it JOEY that is targeted?
  * What role has Daniel played in this series of unfortunate events, in-universe?
  * If so many creatures - from Vampires and Werewolves and Fairies, to Catholic Demons, Literature characters and Deities from various pantheons - coexist, how many walk among us? How many people do we know are actually one of these? Will they hurt us? How many are even affiliated with Evil?



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR version: I have a lot of questions, mainly concerning history and geography. And a couple of theories.  
> Also, this chapter has been reposted to Tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Girl Who Got Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472143) by [AquaEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse)




End file.
